Estamos aqui
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Una puerta hacia el mañana ha sido abierta para Big Hero 6, dos años han pasado desde que iniciaron a hacer el bien ¿Qué les traerá el futuro a este equipo de superhéroes? ¿Cuál es el precio que tienen que pagar por querer proteger su ciudad? (Secuela de 'No te odio') Fem!Hiro
1. Lo que siempre hacemos

**_Big Hero 6 le pertenece a M_****_arvel y a Disney..._**

* * *

Capitulo uno: Lo que siempre hacemos

Era una noche oscura en la ciudad de San Fransokio, no había mucho movimiento en las calles, sin embargo entre las sombras afuera de una fabrica abandonada se apreciaban tres personas, todos usaban armaduras de colores diferentes, una de ellos utilizaba una armadura amarilla y un casco cuyo cristal era totalmente negro y solo se podían apreciar sus ojos que brillaban de color amarillo con intensidad, otro usaba una armadura verde pero en lugar de un casco usaba lentes protectores oscurecidos pero sus ojos resaltaban con un brillo verde y lo mismo pasaba con la chica de armadura rosada que tenia un casco algo parecido al de su compañera pero los ojos de ella brillaban con un color rosa.

"¿Vamos a entrar o no?"-preguntó la chica de armadura amarilla-"Todavía me queda tarea por hacer"-

"Te dije que no la dejaras al último momento"-contestó el chico de armadura verde

"No es mi culpa que el fenómeno me retara a una competencia de miradas"-replicó ella

"¿Por cuatro horas?"-respondió el otro

"Shh..."-los calló su amiga de armadura rosada antes de apuntar al techo-"Chicos, ya nos dieron la señal"-

"Ya era hora"-susurró la otra chica

En ese momento el joven de armadura verde, hizo que salieran unas navajas verdes y brillantes de sus brazos y con ellas corto un enorme pedazo de la pared. A pocos segundos de tirarlo, los tres entraron y la chica de armadura rosada sacó una bomba anaranjada de su bolso y la arrojó al suelo provocando una pantalla de humo del mismo color.

"¡¿Quién esta ahí?!"-

Al escuchar que comenzaron los disparos, la chica de armadura amarilla de repente comenzó a ir a una velocidad increíble mientras los otros dos atravesaron la pantalla de humo para enfrentarse los hombres que no dejaban de dispararles.

El de la armadura verde, utilizaba sus navajas para protegerse a si mismo y a su amiga de las balas mientras que ella arrojaba bombas que hacia que los criminales terminaran atrapados en sustancias de diferentes colores. Lo que ella no sabia es que por detrás alguien estaba acercaba con una navaja.

"¡Cuidado!"-advirtió una voz cerca de ahí

Antes de procesar lo que había pasado, la chica notó perfectamente como una bola de fuego apareció frente a ella y el criminal provocando que ambos quedaran separados y que a él se le hiciera imposible atacarla.

En ese momento junto a ella apareció un chico que usaba una especie de armadura negra con detalles rojos que dejaba sus brazos descubiertos y un casco de cristal negro que hacia brillar sus ojos de color rojo.

"Nunca bajes la guardia"-dijo ese chico con una sonrisa notoria

Ella asintió y vio como su amigo aparecía fuego en sus brazos y comenzaba a pelear con dos hombres al mismo tiempo usando movimientos de karate acompañados con fuego.

Y por si eso fuera poco, sin pasar mucho tiempo apareció mas fuego que provenía de la boca de un monstruo azul que apareció dando saltos increíblemente altos.

"¡Ya llego la caballería!"-gritó el sujeto mientras lanzaba fuego-"¡Woooo hooo!"-

Justo después de que la pantalla de humo se dispersó, se podía notar a un par de traficantes amarrados con una cuerda que cargaba la chica de armadura amarilla, mas de seis atrapados dentro de las sustancias que salieron de las bombas de la chica de rosa, un criminal tirado en el suelo mientras el joven de armadura verde lo amenazaba poniendo la una de sus navajas cerca de su cuello y unos mas atrapados en un circulo de fuego provocado por los últimos dos chicos.

"¿No falta uno?"-preguntó la chica de armadura rosada

Antes de contestar, escucharon ruidos por las escaleras.

"¿Porqué siempre huyen al techo?"-preguntó el que tenia sus brazos rodeados por fuego después de suspirar con pesadez

_"Llamen a la policía, lo tengo"-_escucharon una voz femenina proveniente de sus armaduras

* * *

En la azotea de la fabrica había un hombre con una gran maleta que corría con miedo hasta notar la presencia de alguien que lo observaba. Él saco su pistola y apunto a la persona mientras esta se acercaba.

"¿Quién eres tu?"-pregunto antes de que la luz dejara ver a su acechante

Al ser alumbrada por la luz, se podía apreciar a una chica de aproximadamente dieciséis años, cabello negro que llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, armadura purpura con rojo y un casco de cristal negro que hacia que sus grandes ojos parecieran purpuras y brillantes.

"Disculpame imbécil, pero vine a darte una opción"-habló la chica con una voz de dulzura fingida-"Vine a darte dos opciones, las cuales son entregarte pacíficamente a la policía o... ser encerrado mientras lloras como una nenita"-

"¿Porqué no te largas antes de que te haga cosas que no te imaginas?"-preguntó el hombre con burla mientras la apuntaba con el arma

"Se lo que tu te imaginas y me da asco"-dijo ella con seriedad

Antes de que él disparara, ella simplemente lo pateó en el estomago provocando que soltara la bolsa que después de caer dejo salir un poco de cocaína. Después de eso, el hombre no perdió el tiempo y le disparo en el pecho provocando que ella cayera del techo, el criminal espero a escuchar caer el impacto de la chica contra el suelo pero nunca escucho nada, al contrario, se empezaron a escuchar motores y tan pronto como se asomó, encontró a la chica parada sobre una especie de robot gigante de colores rojo y purpura.

"¿Dispararle a alguien que usa una armadura?"-preguntó la pelinegra mientras reía-"¿Tan estúpidos son los traficantes últimamente?"-

Antes de que este respondiera, el robot de repente levantó el brazo apuntando contra él mientras comenzaba a escuchar otro tipo de motor proveniente del puño del robot.

"¿Ahora me harías el favor de entregarte a la policía?"-preguntó la chica con fastidio-"Tengo escuela mañana"-

* * *

La policía tenia la fabrica abandonada rodeada mientras se llevaba a los traficantes que se escondían ahí desde hace días, no tardaron mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que este trabajo fue hecho por cierto equipo de superhéroes llamado Big Hero 6.

"¿Alguno de los héroes esta aquí todavía?"-pregunto uno de los oficiales a su compañero

"No, como siempre se van después de terminar el trabajo"-respondió el policía

"Casi son dos años desde que aparecieron y han hecho buen trabajo limpiando esta ciudad"-dijo el otro con un suspiro-"Es sorprendente como jamás hemos encontrado ni un solo cadáver desde sus intervenciones"-

"No están aquí para matar sino para hacer justicia"-respondió su compañero

* * *

A unas calles lejos de ahí, podíamos apreciar a los mismos héroes ocultándose en un callejón oscuro.

"¿Su tía no se enterara de que salieron en noche de escuela?"-pregunto el joven de armadura verde antes de apretar un botón en su muñeca haciendo que la armadura desapareciera y se convirtiera en un brazalete

En ese momento todos los demás hicieron lo mismo con sus trajes a excepción del robot gigante y el lagarto escupe fuego, su traje se convirtió en un cinturón azul con naranja.

Todos ellos eran chicos normales.

"Descuida, nunca se da cuenta"-respondió la chica de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros

"Esta bien, será mejor irnos ahora, tengo que terminar mi reporte"-dijo la chica de cabellos negros y purpuras-"Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, enana"-

Al despedirse, se fue caminando como si nada.

"¿Ya son las doce?"-preguntó el muchacho de cabellos negros

"¡Oh cierto!"-gritó el chico del cinturón-"¡Feliz cumpleaños, nenita!"-

Entonces ella se encontró a si misma rodeada en un abrazo por su amigo.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Haru!"-dijo la chica rubia antes de abrazarla también

"Felicidades, pequeña"-dijo el chico de piel morena antes de revolver los cabellos de la chica-"Aunque creo que ya no puedo decirte pequeña por tener dieciséis años"-

Haru solo rio un poco antes de ser abrazada por su hermano mayor.

"Feliz cumpleaños, cabeza hueca"-

Ella le respondió el abrazo y se separó con una sonrisa.

"Haru, Tadashi"-los llamo el robot-"Mis sensores del pasillo en casa indican que Cass esta caminando en la cocina y probablemente se dirija a su habitación en menos de diez minutos"-

No faltaron mas palabras para que la pareja de hermanos se espantara.

"Baymax, estoy satisfecha con mi cuidado"-

En ese momento el robot se desactivo y pareció desinflarse hasta terminar en un ligeramente grande estuche blanco, la chica de cabellos negros se inclino para tomarlo y utilizo las correas que tenia a manera de que pareciera una simple mochila.

"¡Adiós chicos!"-grito la pelinegra antes de salir corriendo junto con su hermano

"¡Nos vemos mañana!"-

Sin mas los otros tres se fueron caminando a sus respectivas casas.

Era increíble como hacían esto casi todos los días.


	2. Cumpleaños y motonetas

**_Big Hero 6 le pertenece a M_****_arvel y a Disney..._**

* * *

Capitulo dos: Cumpleaños y motonetas

"Tienes que estar bromeando"-dijo Haru mientras observaba lo que tenia puesto

La chica ahora se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con su hermano, Tadashi estaba sentado en su cama con una sonrisa mientras veía a su hermana ponerse su regalo de cumpleaños, era una sudadera blanca que en la capucha tenia la cara de Baymax, estaba segura de que él mismo bordó esa parte, era algo tierno y realmente le gustaba pero había un pequeño problema.

¿Porqué esta sudadera le queda gigante?

Haru estaba consiente de que a medidas que iba creciendo; su cuerpo se iba desarrollando, difícilmente se distingue de como era hace un par de años. También sabia que Tadashi estaba preocupado de como a veces ciertas personas la miraban ¿Y quien lo culpa? todos saben que su hermano siempre trata de protegerla pero darle una sudadera inmensa que la hace ver como niña es ir un poco lejos, con esa prenda ni siquiera se nota que tiene cintura.

"¿No te gusta?"-preguntó Tadashi fingiendo estar confundido

"Sí me gusta pero..."-iba a contestar pero decidió pensar lo que diría-"¿Porqué la escogiste tan grande?"-

"Pues... ya sabes que tengo problemas cuando se trata de adivinar tu talla"-contestó el hermano mayor

"No puedo creer que por tan maduro que seas, a veces eres peor que un niñito"-se quejó ella

"Quejate todo lo que quieras pero mientras uses este repelente de chicos en la escuela, estaré feliz"-dijo Tadashi poniendo los brazos sobre su cabeza y acostándose en la cama de su hermana.

Haru rodó los ojos y sonrió de manera maliciosa mientras se iba por la puerta, pero no sin antes decir algo.

"Oye nerd"-

"¿Qué pasa?"-

"Estas acostado sobre mi bra"-

Al escuchar el grito de su hermano, bajó rápidamente por las escaleras donde se encontró con su tía Cass, quien no tardo en abrazarla.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!"-gritó la mujer apretando su abrazo

"Gracias tía"-dijo la chica de cabellos negros antes de separarse

Al dejar de abrazar a Cass, Haru sintió como alguien la sorprendió por detrás y la abrazó fuertemente mientras ella se quejaba, le quedaba mas que claro que era Tadashi en el momento que sintió una mano revolver su ahora un poco largo cabello.

"¡¿Qué haces?!"-preguntó tratando de detener a su hermano-"¡Basta! ¡El cabello no!"-

De un momento al otro, Tadashi la dejó ir mientras se comenzaba a reír a carcajadas, Haru estaba a punto de golpearlo hasta que se dio cuenta de que se les hacia tarde para la escuela; con toda la dificultad del mundo, lo dejo salirse con la suya antes de acercarse a su tía para que ella les diera sus almuerzos.

"Que tengan un buen día"-dijo Cass al darle la comida a sus sobrinos

"Gracias"-dijeron al mismo tiempo

Ellos estaban a punto de irse hasta que la mujer puso una mano en el hombro izquierdo de ambos, pensaron que ella los iba a abrazar así que extendieron los brazos para abrazarla pero en lugar de eso; ella les entrego un periódico.

"Por cierto, salieron en el periódico"-dijo ella con una sonrisa algo sarcástica-"Otra vez"-

Estaban acabados.

"Tía Cass..."-iba a hablar Tadashi pero fue interrumpido

"Les dije que no quería mas salidas en noches de escuela"-dijo Cass algo molesta mientras cruzaba sus brazos

"Se que se ve mal pero..."-ahora Haru iba a poner una escusa pero también fue interrumpida

"Si es en caso de vida o muerte no tengo problemas con que vallan a salvar la ciudad pero no quiero que cosas como esta vuelvan a suceder ¿Quedó claro?"-preguntó algo estricta pero razonable

"Sí"-contestó Tadashi

"Te queremos, Tía Cass"-contestó Haru casi al mismo tiempo

"También los quiero"-dijo ella al abrazarlos de repente

* * *

Una vez afuera, Haru se fue subió a la motoneta con su hermano y mientras ambos iban de camino a la escuela, ella leía el periódico.

"No puedo creerlo"-dijo en voz alta para que Tadashi escuchara-"El equipo de superhéroes conocido como Big Hero 6 anoche volvió a hacer escandalo en San Fransokio por atrapar a unos traficantes ocultos en una fabrica abandonada, sus acciones irresponsables pueden hacer que tarde o temprano los criminales quieran tomar represalias contra la ciudad"-leyó con enojo-"¿Sera que estas misteriosas figuras que juraron protegernos son quienes provocaran mucho daño?"-

"Imposible"-dijo Tadashi sintiéndose igual que ella

"¡No puedo creer que haya gente que opine de esta forma!"-gritó la chica mientras su hermano se fijaba en el camino-"Y lo que es peor ¡¿Quién los autorizo a usar estos nombres para representarnos?!"-

"¿Nombres?"-preguntó el joven que iba conduciendo

"Escucha esto"-le pidió antes de volver a leer-"La líder y su acompañante robot; mejor conocidos como Tech-Girl y Silver Samurái ¡Baymax ni siquiera parece un samurái! y los nombres de los demás son peores"-se quejó antes de volver a mirar la pagina-"Los demás son mejor conocidos como Green Knife, Pink Blast, Fire Breather, Wheels y..."-

"Ni siquiera son llantas, son discos"-se quejó Tadashi por el nombre que le pusieron a su amiga

"Lo se, Sunfire"-

"¿Como me dijiste?"-preguntó el chico de cabellos negros algo confundido

"Es el nombre que te pusieron aquí, Sunfire"-

"No es tan malo como pensaba"-dijo Tadashi tratando de ser positivo

"Me gustaría pedirles que sino podemos escoger nuestros nombres, al menos nos den unos nombres decentes"-

"No puedes hacer eso, recuerda lo que acordamos"-

"Sí, ya lo se; tenemos que proteger nuestras identidades de los criminales, la prensa y bla bla bla"-dijo ella con fastidio

"Vamos, no es tan malo"-trató de animarla mientras se estacionaba

"Si tu lo dices"-contestó Haru antes de levantarse y quitarse el casco

* * *

Después de las clases, Haru se dirigió al departamento de ciencias junto con Baymax; al entrar se detuvo en una de las áreas de trabajo mirando con interés un objeto que estaba en la mesa.

"Haru, acercarse a los experimentos de otros puede causar accidentes"-dijo Baymax

"Solo estoy viendo"-contestó ella

Parecía ser un simple par de anteojos negros pero tenían un botón verde que le daba curiosidad, estaba a punto de tocarlo hasta que alguien se le apareció en frente.

"¿Qué haces?"-preguntó un chico de cabello negro y ojos color avellana

"Lo siento, Shun pero me dio curiosidad tu invento"-se excuso ella

"No esta listo aun"-dijo Shun mientras tomaba los anteojos y planeaba irse-"Y la próxima vez pídeme permiso"-

"Lo siento"-se disculpó de manera sincera-"Por cierto ¿Qué son esos?"-preguntó con curiosidad

"Son anteojos de rayos x"-contesto el chico de cabellos negros-"Pero como dije antes, no están listos y no me gusta que vean mis inventos sino están listos"-

"Lo lamento"-se volvió a disculpar

"Esta bien..."-dijo el chico antes de comenzar a reírse

"¿Qué?"-preguntó Haru al darse cuenta como este se reía de ella

"Tu sudadera"-respondió dejando de reír

Ella entendió a lo que se refería, aunque no era la primera vez que el regalo de su hermano le traía burlas hoy ¡Incluso Wasabi se burló de ella!

"Fue un obsequio"-contestó la pelinegra mientras veía como el chico estaba a punto de volver a reír-"¡¿Qué no tienes algo mas que hacer?!"-

Sin mas el chico se fue y ella siguió con su camino.

Shun era un chico que igual que ella, estaba en el programa de ciencias siendo muy joven. Tenían casi la misma edad y se podría decir que se llevaban bien pero por ser los únicos estudiantes menores de edad en la universidad, los consejeros pusieron tanta presión en ellos para ser amigos que al final no se relacionaron tanto.

No se odiaban, no eran amigos pero aunque se hablaban de vez en cuando; ella siempre se iba con sus amigos y él se llevaba mas con su hermana mayor, la cual también estaba en la universidad pero no estaba en el programa de ciencias.

Al entrar al laboratorio, Haru se encontró con su hermano; quien estaba trabajando mientras ella regresaba a trabajar en sus botas anti gravedad, las cuales había empezado desde hace unas semanas pero aun no podía terminarlas.

"¿Los demás vendrán a celebrar esta noche?"-preguntó repentinamente la chica mientras trabajaba en su proyecto

"Sí"-contestó Tadashi mientras se acercaba a Baymax y conectaba una especie de cable en su puerto

"¿Qué haces?"-preguntó Haru mientras veía a su hermano trabajar

"Solo quiero hacer una revisión"-contestó Tadashi-"Hemos estado teniendo muchas misiones últimamente y no quiero que Baymax haya terminado dañándose"-

"Tadashi, mis sistemas trabajan bien"-dijo el robot

Tadashi asintió y desconectó a Baymax.

"Tengo una pregunta sobre esta noche"-dijo Haru mientras su hermano la volteaba a ver

"¿Qué pasa?"-preguntó el muchacho

"¿Le pedirás a Honey que vuelva a ser tu novia?"-preguntó la chica con esperanzas

En ese momento Tadashi se paso una mano por el cuello y suspiró agotado.

"Haru ya hablamos de esto"-dijo antes de ser interrumpido

"Lo se, y sigo pensando que no debiste romper con ella por una tontería"-replicó Haru mientras abría una bolsa de gomitas

"No fue una tontería, fue algo mutuo"-dijo el chico de cabellos negros-"Con todas nuestras responsabilidades y con esto de ser superhéroes no había tiempo para una relación y..."-

"Pero tu la amas y durante ese año que ella fue tu novia... ambos eran tan felices"-protestó la chica

"...L-lo entenderás algún día"- dijo Tadashi al poner una mano en la cabeza de su hermana

"¿Como puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando la dejaste ir?"-preguntó ella completamente confundida

"Bueno... al menos no la perdí y si terminar nuestro noviazgo era lo mejor para ambos, entonces que así sea"-dijo el joven sonriendo algo nostálgico

"¿Pero aun la amas?"-

"Como el primer día"-

"¿Y la extrañas?"-

"Un poco, al menos la tengo como amiga"-dijo el joven completamente resignado

"Tadashi, tu tono de voz indica que escondes una pena emocional"-dijo Baymax

"Estoy bien"-dijo Tadashi antes de revisar su teléfono-"Uh... debo irme"-

"¿Pasa algo?"-preguntó la menor

"Era Honey, dice que Fred y Wasabi se ofrecieron a cuidar a los niños de la guardería del campus"-contestó el chico poniéndose su suéter

"¿Y?"-

"Tienen a Fred atado en un árbol y están enterrando vivo a Wasabi"-contestó Tadashi con preocupación antes de volver a tomar su teléfono-"Gogo ¿Ya escuchaste? Sí, voy para allá... ¿Como que esos niños pusieron flores sobre el agujero? ¡¿Al menos tiene algo para respirar?!"-

"Sera mejor que corras"-le aconsejo su hermana

"¡Volveré para llevarte a casa!"-

"Puedo volar con Baymax"-

"¡Ni se te ocurra!"-

Sin mas el chico se fue dejando a su hermana y a su robot.

"Parece que solo somos tu y yo amigo"-dijo resignada mientras seguía comiendo ositos de goma

* * *

"¡Funciona!"-exclamó Haru

La chica ahora se encontraba caminando en el techo con sus botas anti gravedad, estaba tan feliz que al momento de dar otro paso pensó que seguiría arriba pero al hacer eso termino cayéndose; lo bueno es que Baymax amortiguo su caída.

"¿Estas bien, Haru?"-preguntó el robot

"Sí"-contestó antes de suspirar-"Vamonos, seguro Tadashi ya esta afuera"-

Sin mas, los dos se fueron; en lugar de desactivar a Baymax,, prefirió que le hiciera algo de compañía. Una vez afuera, Haru se quedo frente al edificio esperando a su hermano pero se distrajo con algo mas.

Cerca de ella se encontraban dos personas frente a una motoneta azul; una de ellas era un niño de cabellos color marrón y ojos color café y junto a el se encontraba un chico de cabello negro y ojos marrón rojizo, por la mirada de esos dos parecía que tenían problemas pero no sabia si acercarse.

"Baymax ¿Crees que deba...¿Baymax?"-iba a preguntar pero se dio cuenta de que su amigo no estaba

Al buscar por unos segundos, encontró a Baymax hablando con esas personas. Sin dudarlo por un momento se fue corriendo hacia ellos.

"¡Baymax! sabes que no puedes desaparecer de esa forma"-dijo la chica una vez que encontró a su amigo-"¿Porqué hiciste eso?"-

"Tenia que hacerlo, Haru"-contestó Baymax-"Mi escaneo indica que este niño tiene una herida no tratada en su rodilla izquierda"-

Haru miro abajo y efectivamente tenia razón, pero después se dio cuenta de que ambos los miraban con extrañez.

"Eh...l-lo lamento pero...es que..."-se avergonzó repentinamente-"El es Baymax y... es un robot medico que..."-

"¿Quiere curar a mi hermano?"-preguntó el chico de cabellos oscuros

"S-sí"-contestó ella-"Eso es lo que quiere, s-si no quieren esta bien, pero.."-

"No, en realidad esta bien"-dijo el chico-"¿Qué dices Tei? ¿Quieres que este robot te ayude?"-le preguntó al niño

Tei simplemente asintió y se sentó en una banca para que Baymax revisara su rodilla.

Eso dejo a Haru sola con el otro chico.

"Creo que no me presenté..."-dijo ella nerviosamente-"M-mi nombre es Haru"-

"Yo soy Aiden"-contestó el chico ofreciéndole la mano

Haru le dio la mano y después trato de iniciar una conversación.

"Y...¿Eres estudiante del SFIT?"-preguntó de manera amable

"No"-contestó Aiden-"En realidad estoy esperando a que mi hermano salga de su laboratorio para ayudarme a reparar mi motoneta"-

Ella miró el vehículo y después volvió a mirar al chico.

"Yo puedo repararla"-dijo Haru-"Claro si tu quieres"-

"¿Puedes?"-pregunto Aiden con una sonrisa nerviosa-"¿Eres estudiante aquí? Pensé que tenias mi edad"-

"Eh... en realidad hoy cumplí dieciséis"-corrigió la pelinegra-"P-pero sí, soy estudiante"-

"Wow, eres menor que yo"-se sorprendió el chico-"D-digo... feliz cumpleaños... ¡Q-quiero decir! me encantaría que repares mi motoneta"-

Haru decidió dejar de avergonzarse y sacó su caja de herramientas de su bolso; después se aproximo a la motoneta y comenzó a buscar el problema.

"¿Te importaría decirme que fue lo que pasó?"-preguntó Haru mientras se concentraba en el motor

"Fui a recoger a Tei de la escuela y mientras íbamos cerca del parque dejó de funcionar"-contestó el chico-"Tal vez sea que esta muy vieja y.."-

"No creo, mi hermano tiene una igual y ha funcionado por mas de seis años"-interrumpió Haru mientras seguía buscando

"¿Hermano?"-

"Sí, mi hermano Tadashi; también estudia aquí y ya debería haber llegado"-contestó ella-"Creo que hay algo atorado en el motor"-

"¿Tu hermano también es un genio?"-pregunto Aiden con curiosidad

"Sí, pero es mas grande que yo, tiene veintidós años"-dijo Haru-"¿Crees que soy una genio?"-

"Ah... n-no quise ser grosero, s-solo pensé que como eres casi de mi edad y estas estudiando aquí s-solo pensé que...  
"-

"Jaja, descuida; en realidad si soy una genio"-dijo la pelinegra riendo un poco-"Y... ¿Dónde estudias?"-

"En la preparatoria, este año me gradúo"-

"Genial... espera, creo que tengo lo que esta atorado"-dijo antes de meter su mano profundamente en uno de los compartimientos cerca del motor-"Necesito que me ayudes"-

El chico de cabellos negros titubeo un poco pero puso las manos en la cintura de la chica y comenzó a tirar fuertemente mientras ella sacaba lo que estaba atorado en la motoneta. Después de unos pocos intentos ambos cayeron al suelo y Haru levanto el objeto en el aire antes de levantarse.

"Parece que lo que estaba atorado era Fre... d-digo esta figura de acción"-dijo entregándole la figura que era como una versión en miniatura del traje de su amigo

"Oh, Tei debió dejarlo caer"-murmuro el chico-"Gracias... oh, tu sudadera"-

Ella miro su sudadera y resultaba que estaba completamente manchada de negro y algo cubierta de tierra.

"N-no te preocupes... de todas formas ya me veía ridícula con esto puesto"-dijo riendo algo nerviosa

"P-pues es una linda sudadera"-dijo Aiden al igual de nervioso que ella

"Ah... g-gracias... lindo chaleco"-tartamudeo Haru mirando el chaleco azul que cubría la camisa blanca del chico

"G-gracias...lindas botas"-

"G-gracias... l-lindos pantalones"-

"G-gracias...linda sonrisa"-

Al escuchar eso, Haru se sonrojó fuertemente y miró al suelo.

"Haru, tus latidos comenzaron a aumentar de manera repentina y una gran cantidad de sangre se empezó a acumular en tu cara"-

La mencionada se asustó y se volteó para ver a Baymax junto con el niño tomados de la mano.

"E-estoy bien, Baymax"-tartamudeó la pelinegra-"¿Como te sientes?"-le preguntó al niño

"Me siento bien"-contestó Tei con una sonrisa-"Tu robot me dio un dulce"-dijo sosteniendo una paleta

"Oh, entonces haz sido un buen niño"-dijo Haru con una sonrisa-"Por cierto, creo que esto te pertenece"-dijo quitándole la figura de acción a Aiden y dándosela al niño

"¡Fire Breather!"-gritó de emoción tomando la figura en manos

"Estaba atorado en el motor y Haru tuvo que sacarlo"-dijo el chico poniendo una mano en la cabeza de su hermano

"¿Ella la reparo?"-preguntó Tei algo asombrado

"Sí tal parece que ella es una genio como Shun"-dijo Aiden

"Espera ¿Shun es tu hermano?"-preguntó Haru sorprendida

"Mi hermano menor"-contestó el chico con una sonrisa

"¡Y uno de mis hermanos mayores!"-dijo Tei sonriendo-"¿Lo conoces?"-

"Eh.. s-si, lo he visto en el departamento de ciencias pero no lo conozco tanto"-dijo la chica

"¿También estas en el departamento de ciencias?"-pregunto el niño de ojos oscuros-"Yo estaré ahí algún día"-

"¿Te gusta la ciencia?"-preguntó Haru con interés

"¡Me encanta!"-respondió Tei-"Algún día quiero inventar cosas asombrosas como Shun y como tu"-

"¿Como sabes que invento cosas?"-preguntó la pelinegra

"Inventaste a este robot ¿No?"-preguntó el pequeño

"No, mi hermano mayor lo creó"-dijo ella-"Yo también hacia robots para... otras cosas pero Baymax fue inventado por Tadashi"-

"Wow, tu hermano debe ser asombroso"-

"Lo es, aunque a veces es insoportable"-dijo Haru con una risita

"Aiden y Nanami también son insoportables"-compartió el niño-"Siempre me dicen que hacer y a donde ir y a veces no me dejan divertirme"-

Haru simplemente rio al darse cuenta de que Aiden se miraba algo molesto.

"Comprendo como te sientes"-

"E-en fin, tenemos que irnos, Tei"-dijo Aiden acercándose a su hermanito-"Nanami ya esta en casa, no queremos que se moleste"-

"Ok ¡Adiós Baymax!"-se despidió el niño-"Adiós Haru"-

"Adiós Tei... adiós Aiden"-se despidió Haru

"A-adiós Haru... n-nos vemos mañana"-se despidió antes de irse junto con su hermano

Cuando se fueron, Haru se confundió un poco cuando dijo que mañana se verían.

"¿Porqué dijo mañana?"-pregunto la chica en voz alta

"Haru, tus niveles hormonales aumentaron masivamente mientras estuviste cerca de ese chico; mi diagnostico indica que.."-

"¡Baymax, callate!"-rogó la chica sonrojándose fuertemente


	3. Esto es nuevo

**_Big Hero 6 le pertenece a M_****_arvel y a Disney..._**

* * *

Capitulo tres: Esto es nuevo

"¡Vamos Gogo!"-gritó Fred apoyando a su amiga-"¡Concéntrate!"-

"¡No puedo concentrarme si gritas tan fuerte!"-

"¡No te rindas Tadashi!"-gritó Honey completamente nerviosa

"E-eso intento ..."-

"¡Aguanta, solo veinte segundos mas!"-dijo Wasabi

"¡Véncelo Gogo! ¡Tu puedes!"-gritó Haru-"¡No me hagas perder diez dólares!"-

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Ah!"-

Con eso, Gogo termino estrellando el brazo de Tadashi contra la mesa y reclamando victoria. El muchacho había perdido este duelo de vencidas y lo peor es que estuvo a punto de romper su record. Sin importarle que perdiera, se volteó y miro directamente a su hermana; quien estaba riéndose mientras Wasabi le estaba entregando dinero en señal de una apuesta ganada.

"¿Apostaste contra mi?"-preguntó tratando de parecer ofendido pero en realidad se le notaba que quería reír

Ella simplemente levantó los hombros sonriendo inocentemente.

"Tal vez"-

"Mejor empieza a correr, pequeña traidora"-dijo Tadashi sonriendo divertido

Sin dudarlo la chica comenzó a correr lo mas que podía, al ir por la cocina se dio cuenta de que Tadashi venia detrás de ella.

"¡No escaparas!"-gritó el hermano mayor entre risas

"¡Solo observame!"-contestó la pelinegra

"¡Chicos, les dije que no quería que corrieran en la casa!"-gritó Cass sabiendo que fue ignorada

Con la intención de perderlo, Haru trató de subir las escaleras pero de repente sintió como Tadashi la sujetó de la cintura y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras ella trataba de liberarse.

"¡Suéltame!"-gritó la chica entre risas

"¡Vas a pagar por apostar contra tu propio hermano!"-dijo el joven riéndose también

"Es tu culpa por ser mas débil que Gogo"-respondió ella aun riendo

Su juego los obligo a caerse de las escaleras y ambos terminaron en el suelo de la sala mientras se quejaban y reían un poco.

"Creo que me rompí algo"-dijo Haru mientras se levantaba del suelo junto con su hermano

"Ya somos dos"-respondió el chico

"Si que son ridículos"-dijo la ciclista mientras los miraba al igual que los demás

"Imaginate tener que soportar cosas así por mas de diez años"-dijo la tía Cass de manera divertida

"Yo opino que es algo adorable"-decía Honey mientras usaba su teléfono para grabar toda la situación-"Oigan, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a partir el pastel?"-

No se necesitaron mas palabras para que la cumpleañera saliera corriendo hasta la sala.

"Creo que ese es un sí"- dijo Wasabi mientras reía un poco

Una vez todos en la mesa, apagaron las luces y la habitación quedo iluminada solo por el pequeño resplandor que emanaba de las dieciséis velas sobre el pastel de chocolate que se encontraba frente a Haru.

"Pide un deseo"-dijo Cass mientras preparaba la cámara

La chica se quedo pensando por unos segundos hasta que por fin sopló las velas. Al ver como las luces se encendían otra vez simplemente sonrió porque Honey le tomó una foto.

"¿Qué deseaste?"-preguntó la rubia

"Es un secreto"-contestó Haru

* * *

Después de la fiesta la pareja de hermanos se fue a su habitación para descansar.

"Estoy tan cansada que creo que dormiré por dos días"-dijo la chica riéndose al tirarse en su cama

"Pues olvidalo porque mañana hay escuela"-dijo Tadashi yéndose a su lado de la habitación

"Como digas"-contestó Haru-"Por cierto ¿No crees que Honey de verdad se veía linda en ese vestido nuevo? yo diría que cualquier chico pondría los ojos en ella si hubiéramos decidido hacer la fiesta en otro lugar ¿No crees?"-preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa

Tadashi solo rodó los ojos.

"Se que te quieres burlar de mi otra vez, pero no va a funcionar"-dijo el muchacho con sarcasmo-"...Además nuestra ruptura fue un caso especial ¡Así que Ja!"-

Haru estaba a punto de contestarle pero antes de siquiera decir algo, ambos escucharon un sonido proveniente de un 'radio especial' que conservaban en su habitación.

_'Atención a todas las unidades, un reciente y misterioso ataque provocó un incendio en el museo de San Fransokyo ...'-_

Ambos se quedaron mudos después de escuchar eso, Tadashi no estaba seguro si debían ir en estos momentos, después de todo, se lo prometieron a su tía.

Pero Haru sin dudarlo, apretó el botón en su brazalete purpura; lo que provocó que su armadura de repente apareciera sobre su cuerpo.

"Haru, no podemos ir"-dijo el chico sabiendo lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer-"Se lo prometimos a tía Cass"-

"Ella dijo que si es de vida o muerte no tiene problemas"-contestó la chica de cabellos negros

"¿No podemos dejarle esto a los bomberos o a las autoridades?"-preguntó Tadashi-"Es solo un incendio"-

_'Recibimos informes de que se están _ _presentando repetidas explosiones dentro de las instalaciones del museo'-_

Después de eso la chica puso una cara de preocupación.

"Tenemos que ir"-dijo Haru apretando el botón del brazalete de su hermano

En el momento que su armadura apareció, el chico oprimió el botón que se encontraba entre su hombro y su cuello; eso provocó que su casco desapareciera y dejara su rostro libre.

"Haru, los demás ya se fueron a casa y..."-

"No importa Dashi, tenemos a Baymax"-pidió con una mirada de suplica-"Por favor"-

Tadashi ahora suspiró con pesadez.

"No, Haru; ni con esa mirada o llamándome Dashi me vas a convencer"-dijo firmemente el joven

"Pero.."-

"Dije que no"-

"Tadashi..."-

"No, y es mi ultima palabra"-

"_Me estas obligando a hacerlo"-_

Sin mas, Tadashi no sabia que su hermana estaba a punto de usar un arma tan poderosa que hasta ella sabia que para Tadashi era algo letal.

"Por favor... onii-chan"-dijo Haru en el momento en que frunció el labio mientras hacia los ojos de perrito y fingía que iba a llorar.

"Ah... n-no...no esa palabra"-tartamudeó el joven mientras se sonrojaba-"E-eso dejo de funcionar hace años..."-

"¿Eso crees?"-pregunto en un tono de niñita regañada mientras se le acercaba-"¿Onii-chan?..."-

_Eso si era jugar sucio..._

* * *

"Detecto diversas señales de vida dentro de las instalaciones"-dijo Baymax mientras él y Haru volaban sobre el museo

"Bien ¿Cual es el plan?"-preguntó la chica a su hermano mientras este volaba junto a ella

"Tu y Baymax encárguense de sacar a todos mientras yo trataré de encontrar la causa de las explosiones"-contestó Tadashi

"Esta bien"-dijo Haru-"Vamos Baymax"-

Con esa orden, el robot se dirigió empicada hacia el museo y entraron rompiendo una ventana. Una vez a dentro, Haru salto de la espalda de Baymax y observó a su alrededor. Todo estaba cubierto por fuego mientras la gente corría asustada, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era que de repente ocurrían diversas explosiones que no venían de ningún lado, era como si alguien hubiera dejado cientos de bombas por todo el lugar.

Al ver que su hermano había llegado, dejó de tomarle importancia a las explosiones y solo se concentró en sacar a la gente de ahí.

"Baymax, saca a las personas de aquí abajo"-pidió la pelinegra-"Yo iré arriba"-

Al decir eso, Haru se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras sin detenerse por siquiera un segundo. Al llegar al segundo piso, lo que encontró fue el lugar a punto de derrumbarse así que se apresuró en el momento en que comenzó a escuchar gritos.

"¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!"-preguntó Haru al no ver a nadie-"¡¿Alguien me escucha?!"-

"¡¿Hola?!"-escuchó una voz femenina gritar-"¡¿Quién esta ahí?!"-

Haru simplemente siguió esa voz y lo que encontró fue a una adolescente que tenia una gran melena de cabello rojo y rizado y que cargaba a tres pequeños niños con las mismas características, al parecer esta se percato de su presencia porque la miró y no le presto atención anticipada a la explosión que ocurrió justamente sobre ella.

"¡Cuidado!"-

Antes de poder decir algo mas, la chica y los niños se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de los escombros de la explosión cayeron sobre ellos. Todos se encontraban dentro de un campo de fuerza purpura que provenía del guante de la pelinegra.

"¿Están todos bien?"-preguntó Haru

"S-sí"-contestó la chica mientras los tres niños asentían al mismo tiempo

Se podía notar que a Haru le estaba costando trabajo mantener ese campo de fuerza porque el peso que estaba tratando de contener era demasiado, sabia que su guante iba a dejar de funcionar si continuaba así.

"Escúchenme bien"-pidió la chica de cabellos negros-"Voy a desaparecer el campo de fuerza, pero ustedes tienen que correr lo mas rápido que ¡Ah!"-

No pudo poner su plan en marcha porque de repente una explosión mas la golpeo tan cerca que la obligo a desaparecer el campo de fuerza, por suerte; Haru y los demás reaccionaron rápido y se alejaron lo mas pronto para no salir dañados, simplemente salieron volando y se golpearon al caer en el suelo.

"Salgamos de aquí"-dijo la pelinegra

Con esa orden, todos trataron de correr hacia las escaleras pero estas estaban destruidas totalmente, no había forma de bajar y arrojarse no era muy conveniente por la altura y por los escombros que se encontraban abajo.

"No hay manera... ¿Qué hago?"-preguntó Haru en voz alta mientras veía alrededor para buscar una forma de bajar

"¡Harris, baja de ahí!"-gritó la chica pelirroja

Haru se volteó y miró a uno de los niños subirse a la cortina que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

"¡Eso es!"-grito con alegría-"Podemos usar las cortinas para bajar de aquí"-

Al poco tiempo, la chica entendió lo que la pelinegra quería decir así que tanto ella como sus otros hermanos se agarraron con fuerza de la cortina y terminaron saltando.

Mientras caían, se dieron cuenta que otra explosión sucedió justo detrás de ellos; eso provocó que se asustaran pero afortunadamente, solo los hizo caer mas pronto. Una vez en el suelo, se dieron cuenta de que el lugar estaba totalmente vacío a excepción de que Tadashi seguía ahí volando cerca de una nube de humo y mas explosiones, al ver a su hermano así, Haru se distrajo por un momento, la chica no se dio cuenta de que algo estaba a punto de golpearla.

"¡Cuidado!"-

Antes de poder procesar esa advertencia, Haru fue derribada por la chica pelirroja para evitar que una enorme pieza de metal la golpeara, ninguna de las dos salió herida pero por desgracia, esa caída hizo que a Haru se le cayera el casco sin darse cuenta. Lo único que se dedicaba a mirar era a su hermano que era derribado repetidas veces por las explosiones.

"Uh... creo que esto es tuyo"-

La pelinegra se volteó y vio que la chica pelirroja tenia su casco en manos, eso provocó que se asustara y comenzara a tartamudear.

"G-gracias ..eh..."-

"Merida"-respondió ella

"Oh... gracias pero te quisiera pedir que..."-

"Descuida"-dijo Merida con una sonrisa-"No le diremos a nadie... además no se supone que estemos aquí, nos escapamos de casa para poder ver la exposición... mamá se pondrá furiosa"-

"Jaja... si te hace sentir mejor, mi tía también se enfurecerá conmigo"-respondió la chica riendo un poco mientras tomaba su casco y se lo ponía-"Mejor váyanse ahora, este lugar seguramente no soportara mucho"-

"¿Y tu que harás?"-pregunto la pelirroja

"Mi hermano y yo trataremos de encontrar la causa de las explosiones, todo estará bien, tienen que irse"-

Merida asintió y poco después, ella y sus hermanos salieron corriendo hasta la salida. Después de eso, Haru se encontró con Baymax.

"¿Sacaste a todos de aquí?"-le pregunto Haru a su amigo

"Sí Haru, todos están a salvo, pero todavía detecto una señal de vida"-dijo Baymax antes de levantar su brazo para señalar-"Proviene de ahí"-

Baymax señaló el lugar donde estaba Tadashi.

La chica decidió no tomarle importancia, puesto que después de lanzar una bola de fuego, Tadashi termino siendo lanzado por una enorme y potente explosión que lo obligo a ser lanzado contra la pared.

"¡Tadashi!"-gritó la pelinegra al correr hacia su hermano-"¿Estas bien?"-

"S-sí"-contesto el chico levantándose-"Las explosiones... hay alguien ahí que las esta causando"-

"¿Como?"-preguntó Haru confundida

"No lo se, debe de tener un arma o algo pero lanza unos proyectiles que al hacer contacto explotan"-respondió Tadashi

Haru trato de ver lo que su hermano decía, no tardo en darse cuenta que efectivamente unos proyectiles casi transparentes eran lo que causaba las explosiones.

"La señal de vida es femenina y parece tener aproximadamente dieciocho años de edad"-

La chica no tuvo tiempo de escuchar a Baymax considerando que uno de esos proyectiles venia en efecto contra ellos, Haru miró su otro guante y rápidamente disparó un rayo de plasma en dirección directa a ese proyectil que venia hacia ellos.

"¡Haru, no!"-gritó Tadashi-"¡Esos rayos son.."-

Ya era tarde para si quiera advertir puesto que el mínimo contacto provocó una explosión aun mas potente que las otras puesto que hizo que la parte del museo donde estaban ellos, volara en pedazos. Haru y Tadashi se habrían lastimado sino fuera por Baymax, quien los cubrió durante la explosión.

"¡¿Qué pasó?!"-pregunto la pelinegra mientras se soltaba del agarre del robot

"Esos rayos son de combustión química..."-respondió el hermano mayor

En lugar de escucharlo, Haru logro ver que entre los escombros una persona se iba corriendo a gran velocidad, no pensó dos veces en seguirla.

"¡Vuelve!"-gritó Haru mientras corría

Por mas que hubiera querido, Haru no llego tan lejos porque de repente algo la obligo a detenerse, sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó repentinamente al suelo. Su cuerpo se sentía completamente extraño, no era dolor; era como... presión, presión dentro de sus piernas.

"¿Qué fue eso?"-susurró confundida

"¡Haru!"-escuchó a su hermano llegar-"¡No te vayas de esa forma, cabeza hueca!"-

"P-perdoname..."-dijo tratando de levantarse, pero gracias a esa sensación extraña, termino cayéndose

Baymax la sujetó antes de tocar el suelo.

"¿Estas bien?"-preguntó Tadashi-"Baymax, escaneala"-

El robot obedeció.

"Escaneo completo"-dijo Baymax-"Haru no tiene ningún daño exterior o interior"-

"¿Estas seguro?"-preguntó el muchacho

"Sí"-

"E-eso no importa, vámonos"-pidió Haru tratando de subirse a la espalda de Baymax y lograrlo después de unos intentos fallidos

Tadashi iba a decir algo pero decidió que era mejor volver a casa.

_Esto era algo que no se veía todos los días..._

**Adivinen quien volvió! ok se que preguntaran que onda con la aparición de Merida y sus hermanos, pues decidi que como cierto asunto especial de marvel estará involucrado aquí, pensé que seria divertido poner algunos cameos de personajes de Disney, en fin espero que les gustara el capitulo y que comenten**

**Bye Bye!**


	4. Nuevo amigo y ¿Nuevos enemigos?

**_Big Hero 6 le pertenece a M_****_arvel y a Disney..._**

* * *

Capitulo tres: Nuevo amigo y ¿Nuevos enemigos?

"¡Hola Shun!"-

El mencionado se volteó y se dio cuenta de que Aiden, su hermano mayor, estaba frente a él sonriendo con entusiasmo.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Aiden?"-preguntó el chico tratando de ignorarlo y volver a su trabajo

"Pues..."-respondió sacando un papel de su bolsillo-"Recibí tu nota que decía que olvidaste tu almuerzo en casa y vine a compartirte del mío"-

Shun simplemente se vio confundido hasta que le quitó la nota y la leyó.

"Esta es tu letra"-dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica-"Dime porque viniste realmente, ¿Nanami sabe que estas aquí?"-

Aiden solo sonrió algo avergonzado.

"Eh... no, no lo sabe pero tengo casi dos horas hasta que Tei salga de la escuela, así que pensé que en lugar de aburrirme como siempre, seria divertido venir aquí y pasar algo de tiempo con mi hermanito"-respondió Aiden mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza de Shun

"Pues no tengo tiempo para ti ahora"-respondió el hermano menor mientras retiraba la mano del chico de su cabeza-"Estoy ocupado terminando este proyecto"-

"Puedes terminarlo en menos de un minuto..."-dijo el chico de ojos color marrón cruzando sus brazos

"N-no.. no funciona de esa manera y no tengo tiempo para estarte aguantando, enserio; te comportas mas entrometido conmigo que lo usual"-se quejó Shun

"Bien... yo... iré a ver por ahí a ver los experimentos de otros"-dijo Aiden esforzándose por seguir sonriendo mientras se iban

"Por favor no pierdas un dedo"-le dijo mientras volvía a concentrarse en sus anteojos de rayos X

"Gracias, te veo en casa"-dijo el chico mientras se volteaba para irse

Al dejar a su hermano, Aiden solo suspiró algo deprimido.

"Al menos lo intenté..."-

Mientras caminaba por los laboratorios no podía evitar recordar que Haru también estaba en el departamento de ciencias, tal vez podría pasar algo de tiempo con ella, le pareció una persona interesante y le gustaría conocerla mejor.

Pasó por una habitación con ventanas enormes y logró ver a Baymax ahí parado, se tomó la libertad de abrir la puerta y se encontró con el robot medico.

"Hola Baymax"-saludó el chico con una ligera sonrisa

"Hola, Eres el hermano de Tei"-contestó Baymax-"¿Cómo esta él?"-preguntó

"Esta bien, su rodilla ya casi sana por completo"-contestó Aiden-"Y... ¿Dónde esta Haru?"-

"Aquí arriba"-

El chico miro sobre él y encontró a Haru caminando en el techo.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que..."-iba a preguntar pero ella lo interrumpió

"Botas anti-gravedad"-contestó la chica con simpleza-"Estoy haciendo una prueba"-

Después de decir eso, Haru iba a dar otro paso pero provocó que se cayera; Aiden se alarmó y trató de atraparla pero no era necesario puesto que Baymax la atrapó cargándola al estilo princesa. Estaba realmente impresionado con este robot, parecía que de verdad se preocupaba por el bienestar de la chica.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"-preguntó el chico de ojos marrones

"Sí, no están listas aun"-dijo Haru mientras se bajaba-"Y... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"-

"Pues... ya termine mis clases por hoy y quería pasar algo de tiempo con Shun pero él... esta ocupado"-contestó el chico sintiéndose algo incomodo-"Así que decidí venir a verte, la ultima vez no pude pasar mucho tiempo contigo y... m-me gustaría conocerte un poco mejor"-

"Oh... p-pues... genial"-tartamudeo Haru algo sonrojada

"S-solo si tu quieres, no quiero parecer muy grosero..."-

"¡No! q-quiero decir... esta bien, me gustaría conocerte a ti también"-dijo la chica avergonzada

"Haru, tu sangre se acaba de acumular en tu cara y tu corazón comenzó a latir de manera acelerada..."-dijo Baymax sin saber que provocó que Haru se avergonzara aun mas

"¡Estoy satisfecha con mi cuidado!"-

En ese momento Baymax se desactivó y volvió a su estuche rojo.

"¿Qué fue eso?"-preguntó Aiden algo confundido pero sin evitar reírse

"...Nada"-

Después de contestar, ambos se quedaron en medio de un silencio incomodo; se notaba que hacer amigos no era sencillo para ninguno de los dos.

"Lindo lugar..."-murmuró Aiden lo suficientemente fuerte para que Haru lo escuchara

"...Gracias, es mi área de trabajo"-dijo ella sonriendo mas relajada

Al decir eso, el chico de cabellos negros miró alrededor del laboratorio para poder apreciarlo mejor.

"Debe ser asombroso tener toda esta habitación para ti"-comentó el chico sonriéndole

"No es solo mío, también es de mi hermano"-dijo Haru señalando la parte que no tenia tanto desorden-"Esa es su área de trabajo y se podría decir que todo el desorden es mío..."-

En ese momento el chico se comenzó a reír un poco mientras que la pelinegra ya no se avergonzaba tanto.

"¿Y tu hermano?"-preguntó el chico de cabellos negros

"Se fue a comprar un café para él y unas gomitas para mi"-contestó Haru sin tomarle mucha importancia-"Decidimos venir a trabajar un poco durante el almuerzo, mis botas anti-gravedad necesitan unos cuantos detalles mas y Tadashi quiere trabajar mas en su nuevo proyecto, la señorita Bell esta muy emocionada por ver nuestras invenciones y debemos tenerlas listas lo antes posible"-

"¿En que esta trabajando tu hermano?"-pregunto el chico con curiosidad

"Una clase de exoesqueleto que por medio de ordenes en tu mente puedes moverlo y de cierta forma; recuperar la movilidad en las extremidades que no funcionan"-contestó la chica como si no fuera la gran cosa

"Wow... eso ayudaría a muchas personas"- dijo el chico de ojos color marrón asombrado

"Es prácticamente lo que Tadashi hace, le gusta inventar cosas para ayudar a las personas"-dijo la pelinegra con algo de orgullo-"Lo mío es crear cosas asombrosas usando la robótica"-

"¿Como este amiguito de aquí?"-preguntó Aiden con una risita mientras señalaba a cierto robot que la chica tenia en su escritorio

"El es Megabot, lo utilizaba para las peleas de robot"-dijo la pelinegra algo sarcástica

"Pero si parece un juguete inofensivo"-dijo el chico riéndose-"Es tan adorable que no me lo imagino en el campo de batalla"-

"¡Oye! ¡Los robots no son simples juguetes!"-gritó Haru algo ofendida

Entonces Aiden se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

"¡N-no quise decir eso!"-gritó el chico de manera arrepentida

"Esta bien... además no importa"-

"Aun así me disculpo, pero...¿Acaso las peleas de robots no son ilegales?"-preguntó Aiden

"Pues..."-

* * *

"¿Estas segura, Gogo?"-preguntó Tadashi mientras caminaba con su amiga y con Fred

"Esta en todas las noticias, los testigos aseguran que el incendio fue hecho por mutantes"-dijo la ciclista mientras veía a su amigo preocuparse

"Pero..."-

"Viejo admítelo, sabíamos que esto pasaría"-dijo Fred con preocupación al igual que su amigo

Tadashi no quiso contestar, hace un tiempo; habían visto en la televisión a un mutante hablando sobre como los de su especie se han estado ocultando por años... como han sufrido en esta sociedad y como deberían levantarse y dejar de tener miedo. En poco tiempo comenzaron las protestas y los ataques de mutantes en algunos lugares y la verdad el joven trataba de no involucrarse porque no siente que sea de su incumbencia, el es un mutante pero no nació así... el no tiene nada que ver en esta guerra... ¿Cierto?

"¿Averiguaste algo mas?"-le preguntó Tadashi a Gogo

"Eso es lo que quiero decirles en un momento"-dijo la chica mientras seguían caminando

Los tres llegaron a las puertas del laboratorio de Tadashi y Haru, todo estaba normal a excepción de que Wasabi y Honey estaban pegados a la ventana mirando dentro de la habitación. Parecían estar riendo mucho por la emoción, aunque no se sabia porque estaban emocionados.

"¿Qué les pasa?"-preguntó Tadashi algo confundido al ver a sus amigos así

"N-nada"-contestó la rubia entre risas

"No tenemos tiempo para esto, estamos a punto de contarles algo grande; no quiero mas sorpresas"-dijo Gogo mientras masticaba su goma de mascar

"Pues..."-iba a decir Wasabi pero las risas le ganaron

"Oh por favor, déjense del misterio"-dijo Fred algo molesto-"Ni que fuera la gran cosa"-

"Esta bien"-dijo Honey sin parar de reír de manera emocionada-"No van a creer esto"-

"¡¿Qué?!"-

"Pues..."-dijo Wasabi

"Pasa que..."-continuó la rubia

"¡Haru esta adentro hablando y comiendo con un chico!"-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Al decir eso, las reacciones de los tres fueron distintas; Fred tenia una cara de sorpresa, Gogo tenia una cara de confusión; probablemente preguntándose porque esto es la gran cosa y finalmente Tadashi se veía confundido, sorprendido y casi deseando haber escuchado mal.

"P-pero que...¿Cómo?"-comenzó a tartamudear-"¿Cuanto tiempo me fui? ¡¿Con quien está?!"-

"Pues no lo se pero... ¡Es un chico de su edad!"-gritó Honey completamente feliz

"Por fin esta haciendo amigos por si misma"-dijo Wasabi igual de alegre

"¿Pero porqué un chico? ¿Cuándo conoció a este chico? ¿Le permití hablar con chicos?"-preguntó Tadashi igual de confundido y nervioso que hace unos momentos

"No lo se pero no puedo creer que finalmente esta haciendo amigos"-dijo Honey con orgullo

"¿Qué tiene de malo que sea nuestra amiga?"-preguntó Fred algo ofendido

"Nada pero sabes que necesita hacer sus propios amigos, no puede siempre estar con personas mayores que ella, tiene que conocer personas de su edad"- dijo la rubia empujando sus anteojos con su dedo-"Tadashi me dijo que ella nunca tuvo amigos antes de nosotros, nunca disfrutó su infancia como es debida ¿No es así, Tadashi?"-preguntó cruzándose de brazos

No hubo respuesta...

"¿Tadashi?"-

Entonces se dieron cuenta de que la puerta se abrió y al voltearse se dieron cuenta de que el muchacho había entrado al laboratorio.

"Creo que tendremos que despedirnos de ese chico antes de conocerlo..."-dijo Gogo mientras sus amigos se comenzaban a aterrar

* * *

"¿Enserio te arrestaron por esa pelea de robots?"-preguntó Aiden entre risas mientras le daba una mordida a su pan dulce-"Me hubiera gustado tomar una foto de eso"-

"Esa fue una noche muy loca... pero dime ¿Porqué te gusta la fotografía?"-preguntó Haru mientras comía lo mismo que el

"Oh, pues..."-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y no era nadie mas que Tadashi.

"Ya volví, Haru y... ¿Tu eres?"-preguntó fingiendo que no había visto nada

"Hola, mi nombre es Aiden"-dijo el chico con una sonrisa-"Tu debes ser Tadashi, Haru me a contado mucho sobre..."-

"Estoy seguro de eso y me gustaría conocerte mejor pero me temo que debes irte ahora, estamos en medio de algo importante y no me gustaría que nos interrumpieras así que adiós"-contestó Tadashi sonriendo pero demasiado rápido como para procesarlo

"¿Eh?..."-

"¡Tadashi!"-gritó la chica enojada por el repentino comportamiento de su hermano

"Haru, ahora tenemos una emergencia de... ya sabes"-dijo apretando los dientes y haciéndole señas con la cara

Entonces ella lo entendió.

"Oh... tiene razón, Aiden"-dijo Haru igual de repentinamente amable-"Tienes que irte ahora, pero gracias por venir y gracias por el almuerzo, estaba delicioso; fue agradable hablar contigo pero me temo que tienes que irte"-

"C-claro.. tengo que ir por Tei de todas formas"-dijo Aiden de lo mas extrañado antes de que Tadashi lo 'llevara hacia la puerta'

"Descuida, ya tendrán tiempo para hablar; pero ahora, adiós"-

"¡S-sí! ¡Adiós!"-dijo el chico mientras estaba siendo sacado del lugar-"¡Te llamare después!"-

Y la puerta se cerró después de eso.

"¿Y de que querías hablar exactamente?"-preguntó la chica a su hermano mayor

"¿Qué?"-preguntó Tadashi

"La razón por la que sacaste a patadas a Aiden de aquí"-

"Oh...eh... ¡Ah sí! Gogo iba a contarnos algo sobre el ataque de ayer"-

La pelinegra miró por la puerta y encontró a todos sus amigos ahí parados.

"¿Cuanto tiempo llevan ahí?"-preguntó Haru confundida

"No mucho"-mintió Honey haciendo que los demás la miraran

"¿Y que es lo que pasa?"-

Entonces Gogo se acercó a ella y le entregó el periódico.

"Qué el ataque del museo fue provocado por mutantes"-dijo la ciclista

"¿Mutantes?"-

"Sí y están tras nosotros..."-


	5. Una guerra que no es nuestra

**_Big Hero 6 le pertenece a M_****_arvel y a Disney..._**

* * *

Capitulo cuatro: Una guerra que no es nuestra

¿Tras ellos? Haru no entendía lo que Gogo le acababa de decir pero primero que nada ¿Mutantes? San Fransokio no había experimentado un ataque de mutantes desde... desde que Tadashi tenía amnesia.

"No entiendo"-dijo la pelinegra con sinceridad-"¿Qué es eso de que andan tras nosotros?"-preguntó mientras todos sus amigos comenzaban a mirar a la ciclista

"Ésta mañana vi en las noticias que anoche hubo un incendio en el museo"-dijo Gogo antes de ser interrumpida

"Sí, Tadashi, Baymax y yo nos hicimos cargo de eso"-respondió la chica ante esa declaración

"Aun así ¿Alguno de ustedes vio la causa del incendio?"-preguntó la chica de cabellos negros y purpuras con seriedad

"No, Tadashi dijo que había alguien causando explosiones pero cuando seguí a esa mujer... estaba desarmada"-dijo Haru comenzándose a dar cuenta de lo que decía-"¡¿Era una mutante?!"-

"¡Seguro ella le hizo algo a tus piernas!"-gritó Tadashi comenzándose a dar cuenta del asunto que pronto tendrían en manos

"¿A que te refieres?"-rejuntó Wasabi sin entender lo que dijo su amigo

"Cuando perseguí a esa mujer por un callejón, yo... sentí como si algo me jalara al suelo"-dijo la chica de ojos oscuros

"¿Como si te paralizaran?"- preguntó otra vez el moreno

"Algo así, era como si alguien me hubiera sujetado las piernas y las hubiera doblado para hacerme caer"-continuo Haru tratando de pensar

"¡Telekinesis!"-gritó Fred como si hubiera resuelto un misterio

"¡Sí!"-gritó la mas joven en acuerdo-"¡Seguro ella tenia poderes de telekinesis y los utilizo en mi!"-

"¿Gogo, cuantos mutantes dijiste que causaron el incendio?"-preguntó la rubia de ojos verdes

"En realidad los testigos dicen haber visto como tres de ellos, pero los videos de los periodistas muestran a solo una mujer sacando causando explosiones con una fuerza extraña que salía de sus manos"-dijo Gogo con preocupación agregada a su seriedad

"Pero no entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver el ataque con nosotros?"-preguntó Tadashi

"En el museo iban a agregar una estatua de nosotros a la sección de superhéroes del mundo"-dijo la ciclista-"Cuando estaban tomando las fotos, una mujer se acercó al frente y disparó al techo, dijo muchas cosas pero lo que los periodistas que alcanzaron a grabar, la grabaron diciendo 'Los que sobrevivan, díganles a sus héroes que su tiempo se terminó', después de eso; comenzó el incendio"-

"¿Estas diciéndome que ella fue capaz de casi asesinar a muchas personas solo por eso?"-preguntó Wasabi muy sorprendido

"Clásica estrategia de súper villanos, llamar la atención para mandarle un mensaje a los héroes y después cometer un ataque terrorista que llene de miedo a los ciudadanos... si mis cálculos no fallan..."-iba a terminar Fred pero fue interrumpido

"Y seguramente lo hacen"-dijo Gogo

"La segunda fase de su plan es dar a conocer a su equipo con diversos ataques de destrucción y en el proceso tratar de hacernos renunciar a ser héroes"-dijo el chico de ojos azules mientras todos lo miraban esta vez con intriga

"En realidad... eso tiene sentido ¿Dónde lo leíste?"-preguntó Haru

"La verdad me lo contó mi papá, dijo que vivió muchas cosas en sus mejores años y siempre escucho sus anécdotas ya que podrían ser de mucha ayuda"-dijo el joven

"¿Sus anécdotas como escritor de comics?"-preguntó Honey

"No me refiero a cuando..."-

"¡Fred no nos vengas otra vez con eso de que tu padre fue superhéroe antes de nosotros!"-gritó Wasabi-"Ya tuvimos mucho de eso y sigo insistiendo que es imposible"-

"¡Es cierto! Hasta me mostró su guarida ¿Por qué tendría una en casa si no fuera superhéroe?"-

"Porque al parecer tu... personalidad es genética"-contestó Gogo mordiendo su goma de mascar

"Chicos ¿Qué vamos a hacer con este problema?"-preguntó Tadashi con algo de frustración mientras trataba de evitar una discusión

En ese momento todos se quedaron callados. Se podía ver que todos estaban en cierta manera preocupados, ellos solo habían enfrentado humanos comunes y corrientes, la única vez que enfrentaron a un mutante; era Tadashi y esa vez casi mueren.

"No hay de que preocuparse"-dijo Haru rompiendo el silencio de la habitación-"No importa si tienen poderes o incluso si es un ejercito entero, no pueden contra nosotros... tenemos mas experiencia; hemos vivido mas en un par de años que ellos en probablemente toda su vida"-

"¿Eso crees?"-preguntó la rubia-"No creo que sea buena idea estar muy confiados"-

"Pues yo creo que sí, si ellos quieren amenazar nuestra ciudad entonces tendrán que enfrentarse a nosotros primero"-dijo la chica

"Creo que no deberíamos..."-

"No te preocupes, Dashi; te aseguro que todo saldrá perfectamente bien"-prometió la chica-"Siempre sabemos que hacer"-

* * *

Poco después de que la escuela había terminado por hoy, Haru aprovechó que Tadashi se había quedado hasta tarde trabajando en su proyecto y fue a dar un paseo con Baymax; después de que le dieron la noticia de los nuevos enemigos que tenían que enfrentar no podía evitar sentirse algo tensa y la mejor forma de calmarse para ella era que su amigo la llevara a volar por la ciudad.

"Haru, te aconsejaría mirar por donde vamos"-dijo el robot mientras llevaba a la chica en su espalda-"O lo que es mas importante, te aconsejo sujetarte porque podrías caer"-

En estos momentos Haru estaba acostada sobre la espalda de Baymax mientras estiraba su mano hacia el frente y tocaba las nubes, admitía que este cielo azul era tan hermoso que casi la hacia olvidarse de sus preocupaciones.

"Estoy bien"-dijo la pelinegra mientras jugueteaba con las nubes-"Solo sigue volando"-

Si ella le hubiera dicho eso a Baymax hace un par de años, podría asegurar que ya se habrían estrellado contra algún edificio, pareciera que en este tiempo que llevaban siendo superhéroes; Baymax también había adquirido experiencia o simplemente ella le había depositado toda su confianza a tal grado que no tenía miedo porque sabia que Baymax la estaba protegiendo.

"Baymax ¿En tu escaneo la mujer que perseguí ayer tenia algún tipo de mutación en su sistema?"-preguntó la chica mientras se volteaba y se acostara sobre su estomago, rápidamente escuchó como los magnetos en sus rodillas se unían a la espalda del robot

"Sí, a diferencia de Tadashi; ella parecía controlar sus poderes a nivel que parecía amaestrarlos"-contestó Baymax

"¿A que te refieres?"-

"Tadashi ha logrado controlar sus poderes conforme a pasado el tiempo, sin embargo cuando lo escaneo; veo que hay diversas formas de usar su mutación pero al parecer Tadashi no conoce su propio potencial"-dijo el robot-"Mientras que la mujer de anoche parecía saber que no estaba usando todo su poder y que las explosiones que provocaba parecían ser mínimas comparadas lo que puede ocasionar"-

Haru se quedo pensando en eso que le dijo Baymax, Eso quería decir que a diferencia de Tadashi, esa mujer había nacido mutante ¿Y no había usado todo su poder anoche? pero si anoche no pudieron detenerla y... eso no importaba, ella no se había enfrentado al equipo entero todavía.

Aunque ellos probablemente tenían mas de un mutante por enfrentar.

"Todo estará bien..."-susurró para si misma-"Sabrás que hacer... siempre sabes que hacer"-

"Haru, tu tono de voz me indica que estas preocupada ¿Necesitas hablar de tus problemas?"-preguntó Baymax

La pelinegra estaba a punto de contestarle; pero podía escuchar su teléfono sonar en estos momentos, tomó en manos el aparato y retirándose el casco, lo puso junto a su oreja.

"¿Hola?"-

"Hola Haru"-

"¿Aiden? ¿Qué pasa?"-

"Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti ¿Esta todo bien?"-

"Oh, sí; era solo un pequeño problema pero ya esta resuelto"-

"Genial, quisiera saber si te gustaría ir a algún lugar"-

"Uh... ¿A donde?"-

"A donde quieras, podríamos ir a dar un paseo o a tomar algo"-

Entonces Haru comenzó a pensar ¿A donde podrían ir? todas las veces que ella sale con sus amigos ellos ya tienen algo planeado. Hacer amigos por si misma parece ser mas difícil de lo que parece ser un poco mas complicado de lo que pensó, Tadashi y los demás siempre lo hacen ver muy fácil.

"Eh s-sí, ¿Donde estas ahora?"-

"En el puente cerca de los arboles de cerezo"-

En ese momento la chica vio hacia abajo para saber donde se encontraba, tenía suerte.

"Estoy cerca de ahí"-

"¿Enserio? ¿Dónde?"-

"Tu quedate ahí, en unos segundos te encuentro"-

"Esta bien, adiós"-

"Adiós"-

Después de colgar, Haru le pidió a Baymax que bajaran; al tocar el suelo, la pelinegra se aseguro de que nadie la viera, guardó su armadura e hizo que Baymax se pusiera en su estuche que pronto se convertiría en una mochila roja.

Al poco tiempo después de caminar, la chica se dio cuenta de que Aiden estaba en el puente con una cámara vieja mientras tomaba una foto del rio, al tomarla; tomó la foto en la mano y la observó con un poco de decepción.

"Hola"-dijo ella llamando la atención del chico

"Hola"-respondió este volteándola a ver con una sonrisa

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?"-preguntó Haru con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a su amigo

"Solo un proyecto de mi clase de fotografía"-contestó el muchacho como si no tuviera mucha importancia-"Y ¿A donde quieres ir?"-

"Pues... podríamos ir al Lucky Cat Café, tengo que volver a casa de todas formas"-dijo la chica con una sonrisa algo nerviosa

"Sí, me gustaría"-dijo el chico mientras subía a su motoneta-"Sube"-

Ella aceptó sin dudarlo pero cuando era la hora de poner los brazos alrededor de él; podía sentir el calor en su rostro, cosa que por algún motivo provocó que se sonriera aun mas.

El camino no le pareció largo en lo absoluto, en realidad apenas se dio cuenta, ya habían llegado a su casa. Después de estacionar la motoneta ambos entraron y se sentaron en la primera mesa que vieron. Haru estaba tan distraída hablando con Aiden que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de una cosa.

"Haru ¿Quien es este chico?"-

En ese momento la chica podía sentir una humillación avecinándose, su tía Cass estaba frente a ella con una cara de confusión.

"Hola, yo soy Aiden; usted debe ser la tía de Haru ¿No? Mucho gusto"-saludó el chico de ojos marrones extendiendo su mano a la mujer frente a ellos

"Oh, mucho gusto"-dijo Cass respondiéndole el apretón de manos amistosamente-"¿Qué te trae por aquí, jovencito?"-

"Solo estamos pasando el rato, tía"-respondió Haru algo nerviosa-"Como amigos"-

"B-bien"-respondió la mujer de ojos verdes mientras se notaba que escondía una emoción que se notaba en su sonrisa-"Oh ¿Dónde están mis modales? ¿Quisieran ordenar algo?"-

"Eh no lo se, nunca he probado la comida de aquí"-dijo el chico algo nervioso

"¡Descuida!"-dijo Cass comenzando a reírse-"Ya se, les traeré algo especial a ambos"-

Haru juraba que si era el mismo pastel de crema para dos en forma de corazón que le trajo a Tadashi y a Honey la primera vez que estuvieron solos en el café, iba a estampar su cara contra la mesa.

"Gracias"-respondió Aiden mientras notaba como su amiga se comenzaba a avergonzar, no podía ayudar pero reía un poco

Después de eso, Cass se fue pero no sin antes de voltear a ver a su sobrina con una sonrisa mientras le levantaba el pulgar y le susurraba 'Es lindo'. Eso hizo que Haru simplemente tratara de voltear fingiendo que eso no había pasado pero no se dio cuenta de que Aiden las estaba viendo a ambas cuando eso sucedió.

"P-puedo explicarlo"-comenzó la pelinegra comenzando a tartamudear

"Descuida, yo entiendo"-

Haru solo sonrió cálidamente, no sabia que había hecho él para quitarle la vergüenza pero eso le gustaba.

"Y dime... ¿Porqué te gusta tanto la fotografía?"-preguntó para cambiar el tema

"No lo se, simplemente me gusta"-contestó Aiden-"Cuando vivía en Nueva York siempre veía artistas pintando murales en callejones abandonados, traté de pintar algunas veces y no salió tan bien que digamos, uno de esos artistas me veía intentando todos los días pero cuando notó que me deprimía no hacerlo bien, me dijo que intentara la fotografía; al principio no entendía pero cuando creo que fui entendiéndolo cuando encontré esta cámara vieja en mi casa; era asombroso tomar imágenes de cosas que tu solo podías ver una vez, ángulos diferentes que nunca nadie había imaginado antes"-

"Guau... eso es genial"-dijo Haru realmente impresionada-"¿Y que te gusta fotografiar?"-

"Casi todo, me gusta tener mi cámara a la mano para no perder nada"-dijo el chico-"Ahora dime tu ¿Porqué te gusta la robótica?"-

"Pues, desde que puedo recordar; Tadashi siempre construía robots, crecí viéndolo y un día él no podía con uno que era muy difícil, era una clase de araña robótica; fue con mi tía Cass a pedirle ayuda y me dejo sola, me pidió que no tocara nada pero..."-

"¿No pudiste resistirlo?"-

"La verdad no, cuando se fue; yo vi una pagina del manual y me di cuenta que Tadashi había colocado unas piezas mal, decidí acomodarlas pero después de hacerlo no pude evitar terminarlo; ese fue mi primer robot, tenía seis años"-

"¡¿Solo seis?!"-

"Aunque no lo creas, Tadashi y mi tía estaban tan asombrados que creo que se iban a desmayar"-admitió Haru sonriendo un poco-"Y desde ese día se dieron cuenta de que yo era diferente, después Tadashi y yo comenzamos a hacer nuestros propios inventos; era realmente divertido crear cosas juntos, me adelanté demasiados grados en la escuela porque se dieron cuenta de que mi intelecto era muy superior y..."-

"Entraste a la universidad apenas saliste de la preparatoria ¿Cierto?"-

"En realidad no, la escuela no fue fácil para mi siendo mas joven que los demás; Tadashi estaba cerca algunas veces para cuidarme pero a veces no podía hacer nada, me molestaban todo el tiempo, se burlaban de mi, me humillaban y algunas veces me hicieron bromas demasiado pesadas, una de ellas llego a tal limite que solo quería mi diploma y salir de ahí, entré a la universidad mucho tiempo después"-

"¿Y que te hizo entrar a la universidad?"-preguntó Aiden con miedo de hacer sentir triste a la chica

"No... no quisiera hablar de eso ahora"-dijo ella bajando la mirada

"Descuida, esta bien"-

* * *

"Honey, no tengo ganas de salir ahora"-decía Tadashi mientras caminaba junto a su amiga y Fred

"Vamos, necesitas distraerte un poco"-dijo la rubia-"Sabemos que estas algo tenso y necesitas distraerte"-

Era cierto que el muchacho no se encontraba muy bien ahora; no después de enterarse que acaba de ser involucrado en algo que trataba de alejarse, su proyecto no funcionaba aun y lo peor de todo es que encontró a su hermanita con un chico, Honey Lemon tenia razón; Tadashi necesitaba distraerse.

"Esta bien, solo un helado y regresamos al laboratorio"-dijo el chico rindiéndose ante su ex-novia

"Eh... no creo que haya sido buena idea venir aquí"-dijo Fred de repente mientras volteaba a otro lado

"¿Porqué Freddy?"-preguntó la chica morena de ojos verdes

"Porque podríamos encontrarnos con eso"-dijo el chico mientras apuntaba en dirección al parque

Los adolescentes voltearon y se encontraron con lo peor que podrían ver hoy.

"¡Digan no a los derechos de los mutantes!"-

"¡La humanidad no debe extinguirse por culpa de esos fenómenos!"-

"¡No dejen que esos monstruos contaminen el futuro!"-

Había personas protestando en el parque, tenían letreros que decían 'Los humanos estuvieron aquí primero' Honey y Fred maldijeron el momento en que pensaron que salir sería buena idea; ambos voltearon a ver a su amigo y vieron su mirada de tristeza y confusión.

La rubia no lograba resistir ver a Tadashi así y se acerco a esas personas. Los chicos se dieron cuenta que lo que ella iba a hacer así que no lo dudaron y fueron tras Honey.

"Buen día señorita"-dijo un joven que sostenía un letrero mientras le ofrecía volante-"Gracias por estar interesada en nuestra causa"-

En el momento en que Honey tuvo el volante en manos, lo arrugo y lo tiró al piso.

"Disculpe pero ¿Quién se cree usted que es?"-preguntó con enojo-"Los mutantes también son personas"-

"Honey, vámonos"-dijo Tadashi sujetándole la mano a su amiga y tratando de alejarla

"¡No! No puedo dejar que gente ignorante trate de influenciar a otros"-dijo Honey sin importarle ofender al chico que se encontraba frente a ella

"¡Si vas a estar aquí diciendo tonterías mejor vete!"-dijo un hombre que también estaba protestando

"¡¿Es ella la que dice tonterías?!"-preguntó Fred enojándose por como le gritaron a su amiga-"¡Deberían escucharse a si mismos!"-

"¡Fred!"-gritó Tadashi-"Chicos, vámonos; no tenemos nada que ver aquí"-

"¡Mejor escuchen a su amigo! lárguense antes de que se metan en problemas"-

"No nos iremos si ustedes seguirán diciendo semejantes estupideces"-dijo el amante de los comics

"¡Vámonos ya!"-gritó Tadashi ya cansado de esto

"Tadashi, no es justo que de repente conviertan a los mutantes en el enemigo, no es justo para ti"-decía la rubia pero fue pronto interrumpida

"¿Justo para él?"-

"¡¿Acaso ese chico es uno de esos monstruos?!"-

En ese momento los protestantes comenzaron a gritarles muchas cosas que ellos no lograban escuchar porque hablaban al mismo tiempo, Tadashi estaba petrificado; no sabia como reaccionar, deseaba tanto irse volando pero un grito lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

"¡Cuidado!"-

De repente un semáforo estaba cayendo en dirección hacia ellos, Los tres adolescentes no tuvieron mas opción que saltar para alejarse.

Cuando el peligro pareció alejarse, vieron a una chica baja de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros que se encontraba con un chico albino de ojos anaranjados, ambos parecían sonreírles mientras se acercaban. Pocos segundos después, el chico se dirigió a uno de los protestantes y lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa.

"Parece que la gente estúpida siempre trata de hacerse escuchar..."-


	6. No tienes que decidir

**_Big Hero 6 le pertenece a M_****_arvel y a Disney..._**

* * *

Capitulo seis: No tienes que decidir

Tadashi estaba confundido pero no era momento para pensar, miró a sus amigos y junto con ellos fue a buscar un lugar donde se aseguraran de que nadie los viera.

Mientras tanto, el chico de cabellos blancos arrojó al protestante y este quedó en el suelo completamente asustado; el desconocido parecía reírse del miedo de su victima porque este simplemente se arrodilló y en el momento que su mano tocó el suelo, todo su brazo cambió de color y se volvió gris.

"Odias mucho a los mutantes ¿No?"-preguntó mientras levantaba su brazo como si lo fuera a golpear-"Pero ¿Alguna vez haz visto uno real?"-

Antes de poder siquiera golpear al tipo; una bola de fuego voló directamente hasta su mano y la golpeó provocando que él cayera al suelo, rápidamente se levanto sonrió al ver a los tres héroes frente a él.

"Vaya, llegaron rápido"-dijo el chico mientras retrocedía y se paraba junto a su amiga-"¿Qué dices Ari? ¿Les damos la demostración que se merecen?"-

La joven chica de cabellos y ojos castaños solo sonrió y apretó sus puños.

En el momento de hacerlo; un poste de luz se levantó de su lugar y fue arrojado a los tres chicos en armaduras. Ellos no lo dudaron y esquivaron el ataque; Tadashi inmediatamente encendió sus brazos en llamas y corrió hacia el chico de cabellos blancos.

Sin ningún tipo de miedo este lo golpeó con su mano gris, Tadashi rápidamente lo bloqueó con su mano aun rodeada por fuego pero no paso nada porque se dio cuenta de que el puño que sostenía estaba hecho de roca solida.

"Eres... ¿Un mutante?"-preguntó el chico en armadura

"Captas rápido"-dijo este con una sonrisa

Tadashi no respondió pero vio como con su otra mano, el chico tocó un auto que se encontraba junto a ellos; no tardo nada para que su brazo entero se volviera de color azul metálico como el auto, pero cuando lo hizo; golpeo al chico de cabellos negros en el estomago y se alejó cuando este se arrodilló por el dolor.

Mientras tanto Fred estaba saltando en dirección hacia la chica pero de repente algo lo hizo detenerse en el aire; estaba confundido y volteó a ver a la chica de cabellos castaños, esta lo miraba fijamente, como si lo estuviera controlando con su mente, se movía para tratar de soltarse pero de repente fue arrojado al suelo. Honey por su parte; le arrojó una bomba mientras iba a ayudar a Fred, en poco tiempo esa bomba explotó en una nube de humo rosa; nadie podía ver nada.

"¿Estas bien, Freddy?"-preguntó la rubia mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

"Esa chica..."-habló el joven vestido de lagarto-"Ella tenía telekinesis"-

"¿Qué dices?"-

"Me estaba controlando con su mente y-"-Fred fue interrumpido por un grito

"¡Chicos!"-escucharon a Tadashi

Entre la niebla rosada, vieron una sombra aproximarse y esa sombra no era nadie mas y nadie menos que Tadashi; quien corría hacia ellos.

"¿Estas bien?"-preguntó Honey mientras su amigo se acercaba

"Sí, pero tenemos que tener cuidado, ellos son mutantes"-dijo el joven-"El chico que traté de detener podía absorber cualquier superficie que tocaba"-

Después de eso, se dieron cuenta de que el humo se estaba comenzando a dispersar, no tenían un plan exacto así que simplemente se prepararon para lo peor.

Pero el momento en que el humo se disperso, ya no había nadie mas que ellos tres; las personas habían huido y los mutantes que los habían atacado simplemente habían desaparecido, solo podían escuchar el sonido de las patrullas de policía que se hacían cada vez mas fuerte.

"¿Pero que?"-iba a preguntar Tadashi pero estaba tan confundido que ni siquiera podía terminar su pregunta

"¿Porqué nos atacaron y se fueron como si nada?"-preguntó Fred igual de confundido

"Vean esto"-dijo Honey mientras se inclinaba a levantar algo

Los dos chicos se acercaron a su amiga y lo que vieron fue un pedazo de papel que tenía algo escrito.

_Esperamos que les haya gustado porque eso solo fue una pequeña parte de lo que podemos hacer, Prepárense porque su tiempo protegiendo esta ciudad se terminó. _

Al leerlo se miraron entre ellos; ahora les quedaba claro que sí eran mutantes y que efectivamente estaban tras ellos.

* * *

Después de ese encuentro, Tadashi, Honey y Fred decidieron volver a sus casas. El joven Hamada ahora estaba entrando al café de su tía; estaba realmente cansado, necesitaba un momento para relajarse, descansar y dejar de pensar en que pronto podría haber personas listas para matarlo por ser un mutante.

¿Quién iba a decir que esto estaba peor de lo que pensaba? es decir, él ya sabia que la mayor parte de la sociedad odiaba a los de 'su tipo' pero creía que al menos se estaba buscando una solución pacifica para que los humanos y mutantes vivieran juntos. ¿Pero que encuentra? Personas protestando contra los mutantes para que no les otorguen derechos y mutantes respondiendo con violencia, a veces no le sorprende que los mutantes llevaran años escondidos por miedo.

Argh... quería dejar de pensar en estos momentos pero no podía, una pregunta rondaba una y otra vez por su cabeza.

¿De que lado está?

Últimamente se detenía mucho a pensar eso, no había sido un mutante toda la vida y estaba consiente de que mientras él, su hermana y sus amigos protegían la ciudad; usualmente protegían a las personas que lo odian... bueno no lo odian del todo, todos creían que su traje era lo que producía el fuego pero si lo vieran mas cerca se darían cuenta de que no es así, se darían cuenta de que es un mutante y seguramente lo odiarían; al principio no le importaba mucho pero ahora parecía que 'su especie' es el enemigo.

Tadashi solo quería ayudar a las personas en su ciudad, solo quería hacer lo correcto; no quería escoger un lado en esta guerra... solo quiere... solo quiere hacer el bien.

"No se que hacer..."-susurró para si mismo mientras subía las escaleras hasta su habitación-"¿Qué me dirían mamá y papá?"-

Antes de poder pensar algo mas, podía escuchar risas provenientes de su habitación.

"¿Qué edad dices que tiene?"-preguntó una voz masculina

"Tiene ochenta años"-respondió la voz de Haru entre risas

"¡¿Y aun así usa jeans ajustados?!"-pregunto esa voz masculina riéndose aun

"Creeme que eso no es lo peor que has visto de la señora Matsuda"-respondió Haru-"En las tardes de verano las cosas se ponen horribles"-

A Tadashi no le interesaba si los interrumpía o no, quería saber con quien estaba hablando su hermana. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Haru acostada sobre el estomago de Baymax mientras hablaba con el chico de esta tarde, quien estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio de la pelinegra.

"Hola Tadashi"-saludó la chica levantándose y mirando a su hermano

"Hola Haru y..."-

"Aiden"-dijo el chico notando como el mayor olvidó su nombre-"Mi nombre es Aiden"-

"Ah sí, Haru ¿Qué esta haciendo él aquí contigo?"-preguntó Tadashi algo molesto pero se le notaba que estaba mas cansado que molesto

"¿De que hablas?"-preguntó Haru confundida

"¿Qué esta haciendo aquí en nuestra habitación y a solas contigo? Sabes las reglas"-dijo el hermano mayor cruzando los brazos

"Pero Baymax está aquí también"-

"Baymax no cuenta"-

"Eh... mejor me voy"-dijo Aiden riendo un poco nervioso mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

"Esta bien ¿Iras mañana al laboratorio?"-preguntó Haru sin darse cuenta de que sonreía

"Sí, iré a la misma hora...c-claro si no le molesta a tu hermano"-tartamudeó un poco

"No, esta bien; perdona por estar algo gruñón"-dijo Tadashi algo avergonzado de si mismo-"Solo tuve un mal día; gusto en conocerte"-

El chico solo asintió y se despidió con la mano.

"Adiós Haru"-dijo antes de irse por la puerta

"Adiós Aiden"-respondió ella mirando como su amigo se iba

Cuando se fue, Tadashi simplemente se fue caminando hasta su lado de la habitación donde simplemente se arrojó a si mismo en su cama.

"Tadashi, no te vez muy bien; te escaneare para buscar el problema"-dijo Baymax aproximándose al muchacho

"No me escanees"-

"Escaneo completo"-

"¿Para que me molesto?"-

"Mi escaneo indica que estas estresado"-dijo el robot-"¿Algo no esta bien?"-

"Solo tuve un mal día, estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado"-dijo provocando que el robot se desactivara

Haru se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que algo no estaba bien con su hermano, se acercó a él; tenia la cara undida en su almohada, no sabia que hacer y le tocó la cabeza pero Tadashi solo emitió un sonido de molestia. Ella lo llamó otra vez pero no pareció funcionar, no le dejaba alternativa.

La pelinegra se lanzó sobre su hermano mientras escuchaba como este se quejaba.

"Vamos, hermanote; cuéntame lo que te pasa"-pidió ella en un tono juguetón

"Bajate ahora"-pidió el chico sin separar su cara de la almohada

"No, tu tienes derecho a molestarme cuando no te quiero decir algo"-dijo Haru riéndose un poco-"Yo también tengo el mismo derecho, nerd"-

"No me llames nerd"-

"Seguro, nerd"-

Tadashi solo gruñó otra vez.

"Dime que tienes"-pidió otra vez

"No tienes porque oírlo"-

"Cuéntame"-

"No"-

Ella solo volvió a reír pero esta vez de manera maliciosa y se acostó sobre la espalda de su hermano antes de acercar su cara a la de él.

"Vamos, dime lo que te pasa"-

"No"-

"Vamos, cuéntale a tu hermanita"-pidió usando un tono sarcástico

En lugar de escuchar 'no' Haru comenzó a escuchar a su hermano reír, se confundió un poco al principio pero de repente ella cayó al suelo porque Tadashi se levantó.

"¿Desde cuando tu eres la empalagosa en esta relación?"-preguntó Tadashi entre risas

"Desde que te veo demasiado deprimido ¿Qué sucede?"-preguntó Haru-"Acaso ¿Tu proyecto volvió a explotar? o ¿Fred casi entra en coma por ser conejillo de indias en tus experimentos otra vez? oh espera, creo que ya se ¿Honey consiguió un nuevo novio?"-

"No, no y ni se te ocurra volver a sugerir eso"-respondió el hermano mayor

"Dime ya"-

"Bien"-dijo el chico mientras se levantaba y sacaba una bolsa de malvaviscos de su mochila-"¿Quieres?"-

Haru asintió y sacó unos alambres donde puso los malvaviscos, al hacerlo; ella se acostó en la cama de su hermano y espero a que el usara su mano para producir un poco de fuego. No le importaba si era mal uso de los poderes de Tadashi, era divertido.

"Ahora dime que te pasa"-pidió por ultima vez mientras ponía su malvavisco al fuego

"Bien; esta tarde Fred y Honey pensaron que seria buena idea salir para tener algo de aire fresco, ya sabes"-contó Tadashi mientras también cocinaba el malvavisco-"Y cuando íbamos a comprar helado, nos encontramos con la única cosa que podría empeorar mi día"-

"¿Se les terminó el helado de vainilla?"-preguntó Haru de manera sarcástica

"No, encontramos a unas personas protestando..."-

"¿Sobre que?"-

"No aprobar los derechos a los mutantes"-contestó Tadashi bajando la mirada-"Honey se enojó y fue a discutir con esas personas, Fred también se puso a discutir y después de un descuido; creo que se dieron cuenta de que también soy un mutante"-

"¿Y que importa si se dan cuenta?"-preguntó Haru algo molesta al imaginarse como esas personas seguramente trataron a su hermano-"No pueden hacerte nada"-

"No había terminado, después de eso; un chico y una chica que también eran mutantes se molestaron y comenzaron a atacar el lugar"-dijo el chico sorprendiendo a su hermana

"Espera ¿Esos eran los mutantes que están atacando la ciudad?"-preguntó la pelinegra mientras dejaba de comer y se interesaba mas en el asunto

"Creo que sí, parecían querer pelear con nosotros pero se fueron como si nada"-

"¿Como eran?"-preguntó Haru

"Pues el chico tenia cabello blanco, ojos anaranjados y piel un poco oscura mientras que la chica tenia cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color y piel pálida"-dijo Tadashi-"El chico podía absorber cualquier superficie que tocaba y ella parecía "tener telekinesis, nos estaban dando una paliza pero como dije antes; desaparecieron"-

"¿Y el hecho de que no pudiste atraparlos es lo que te tiene tan deprimido?"-

"No es... es que"-tartamudeó el joven-"No lo se, creo que es porque me siento confundido y no entiendo de que lado estoy"-

"¿Como de que lado? Obviamente estas de nuestro lado, eres un héroe"-dijo la chica de ojos oscuros

"No hablo de eso"-

"¿Entonces?"-

"Me refiero a que últimamente parece que los humanos y los mutantes están en guerra, nos ven como una amenaza y..."-

"¿Nos?"-preguntó la chica frunciendo el ceño-"¿Desde cuando hay un 'nos'?"-

"¡Desde que me volví uno de ellos!"-respondió Tadashi sin darse cuenta de que comenzaba a gritar-"Desde que tengo que ocultarle a todo el mundo lo que realmente soy ¡Y desde que no puedo tomar un lado sin sentir que estoy traicionando a alguien!"-

"Tadashi, aquí no hay lados"-dijo Haru comenzando a comprender-"Ustedes d-digo los mutantes no son el enemigo"-

"Para la mayoría lo somos"-

"Solo es gente que no entiende, gente que esta asustada y que deja que el miedo los haga hacer cosas tontas"-

"Odio cuando tienes razón, cabeza hueca"-admitió esta vez sonriendo levemente

"Solo espera a que todo se solucione, los mutantes llevan mucho tiempo escondidos y después de poco tiempo de revelarse tienen que encontrar su lugar en el mundo, nadie dijo que era fácil"-dijo la pelinegra poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano

"Sí pero a este punto no se si soy verdaderamente humano o mutante o.."-

"Eres ambos"-

Tadashi no dijo nada ante eso y solo miró el fuego proveniente de su mano y sonrió antes de dejar salir una pequeña risa.

"Pero lo que es mas importante, eres un héroe"-dijo Haru mirando el fuego también-"No tienes porque elegir ahora... en realidad ¿Porqué tendrías que elegir? no importa si eres un mutante o un humano o incluso un hombre lobo.."-

"¿Hombre lobo?"-

"Mi punto es... que no importa lo que seas; tu eres tu y eso es todo lo que importa"-

Tadashi se quedo mudo por lo que ella dijo, no le respondió pero la sorprendió abrazándola fuertemente y dándole un beso en la frente.

"¡O-oye, suéltame!"-protestó la chica tratando de liberarse

"No podría pedir una mejor hermana"-susurró Tadashi sonriendo


	7. Nos vemos después

**_Big Hero 6 le pertenece a M_****_arvel y a Disney..._**

* * *

Capitulo siete: Nos vemos después 

Al día siguiente, Aiden fue con emoción al laboratorio para ver a Haru. Le había contado a Shun que iría todos los días que pudiera a verla, Sorpresivamente su hermano menor le tomó mas importancia de la que él se esperaba.

Shun le había aconsejado no acercarse tanto a Haru porque en su opinión; ella y sus amigos eran algo extraños. El no entendía porque los llamaba de esa forma pero no le interesaba, Haru era la primera amiga que ha hecho desde que se mudó a San Fransokio y eso era decir mucho considerando que se mudó hace casi cuatro años. No la conocía perfectamente pero le había llegado a agradar mucho en este par de días.

En este momento estaba pasando por algunas áreas de trabajo en su camino al laboratorio de su amiga pero dándose cuenta que no recordaba bien el camino se detuvo tratando de recordar que dirección debía tomar.

"Creo que debería volver con Shun y preguntarle donde ¡Ah!"-

De repente fue interrumpido porque el muro que se encontraba detrás de él fue atravesado por algo que parecía ser un puño cubierto por una sustancia azul. Aiden recibió un susto tan grande que después de gritar se sujetó el pecho y respiro de manera acelerada, tras escuchar risas femeninas después de esa destrucción se acercó cuidadosamente a ver detrás de ese muro de cemento.

* * *

En estos momentos Haru estaba ayudando a su amiga Honey Lemon con un experimento que consistía en una sustancia que al ser aplicada en la piel; absorbe tu energía y la multiplica, al parecer funcionaba muy bien puesto que acababa de atravesar un muro de cemento puro con su mano después de cubrirla con el proyecto de la rubia.

"¡Esto es genial!"-gritó Haru con emoción mientras limpiaba su mano y veía a Honey tomar apuntes

"Parece ser que es estable ahora, pero avisame si sientes irritación, dolor o algún cambio físico en esa mano"-dijo Honey Lemon mientras Haru la escuchaba con atención

Antes de poder decir otra cosa, Haru se dio cuenta de que Aiden estaba justo detrás del muro de cemento que Honey había puesto ahí para probar su experimento.

"¿Aiden?"-preguntó la chica algo sorprendida-"No sabia a que hora llegarías, hola"-

Al parecer el chico seguía algo afectado por el susto o quizás estaba sorprendido por ver a Haru con el cabello sujetado en una cola de caballo baja, usando una bata de laboratorio y con unos anteojos rojos puestos

"H-hola uh... n-no sabia que tu usabas anteojos"- tartamudeó mientras señalaba la cara de su amiga

"¿Qué?.. ¡Oh! n-no se suponía que vieras eso"-se avergonzó Haru mientras se quitaba rápidamente sus anteojos-"Y-yo no uso anteojos, ok sí los estoy usando pero.. eh... ¡Wasabi me aconsejó usarlos mientras trabajo para no lastimarme la vista! ¡Q-quiero decir! eh..."-

Honey Lemon no pudo resistir mas y decidió interrumpir a su joven amiga para evitar que esta pasara mas vergüenza.

"¡Hola!"-saludó la rubia haciendo que Haru dejara de hablar-"Soy Honey Lemon, amiga de Haru"-

La pelinegra agradecía inmensamente que Honey interviniera.

"Hola... yo soy Aiden"-saludó el chico algo extrañado pero aun así de manera amigable

"Se quien eres"-dijo la chica de ojos verdes con una sonrisa-"Haru habla de ti todo el tiempo"-

En ese momento parecía que las mejillas del chico se tornaron rosas.

"¿E-enserio?"-preguntó Aiden

"¡¿Qué?!"-preguntó la chica de cabellos negros-"¡N-no! ¡Yo no hago eso!"-

Honey solo dejo salir una ligera risa.

"Es broma"-dijo la científica-"...Quien nos habló de ti fue la tía de Haru"-

"¿Qué?"-

"¡Oye Aiden quiero mostrarte algo!"-dijo Haru repentinamente mientras sujetaba la mano de su amigo-"Fue un gusto ayudarte Honey pero debo irme ¿Necesitas algo?"-

"La verdad es que sí"-respondió Honey-"¿Podrías prestarme tu-"-

De repente Honey se dio cuenta de que ni Haru ni Aiden estaban ahí.

"¡Lo que sea que me ibas a pedir, no existe!"- escuchó a su amiga gritar desde lejos

* * *

"¿Qué querías mostrarme?"-preguntó el chico de ojos color marrón en el momento que él y Haru entraron al laboratorio

Parecía que ella ni siquiera lo escucho porque le dio la espalda y se inclinó mientras hacia algo, una vez terminado lo que ella estaba haciendo, se levanto y lo volteó a ver. Al mirarla; Aiden se dio cuenta de que ella tenía puestas sus botas anti-gravedad.

"Esto"-contestó Haru con simpleza mientras de un salto, termino parada en la pared

Aiden dejo salir un 'wow' al verla pararse en la pared como si nada, pero su sorpresa no termino ahí puesto que Haru de repente saltó al techo y comenzó a correr en círculos ahí demostrando que no se caía.

"Las termine hoy ¿Qué te parecen?"-preguntó Haru dejando de correr y mirándolo en espera de una respuesta

"Son geniales"-respondió el chico aun asombrado-"¿Cómo lo hiciste?"-

"Solo lo hice"-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hasta volver al suelo-"Hay veces que de repente siento que mi cerebro me controla y termino inventando cosas o terminando proyectos con los que tenia dificultad, esta mañana fue uno de esos momentos... ¿Quieres intentar?"-

"¡Sí!"-respondió emocionado antes de sonrojarse-"D-digo... si no tienes problema"-

"Por supuesto que no"-respondió Haru quitándose las botas-"Póntelas"-

Al momento de ponérselas, el chico de cabellos negros comenzó a caminar por la pared con absoluto cuidado.

"No te esfuerces mucho, solo concentrate a donde vas"-aconsejo la joven inventora mientras observaba como su amigo había llegado al techo

"E-es mas fácil decirlo que ¡Hacerlo!"-

Después un mal paso, Aiden terminó cayendo; Haru se alarmó y corrió hacia él con la intención de atraparlo.

"¡Te tengo!"-

En teoría, lo había atrapado pero la verdad era que el chico le cayo encima tirándola al suelo también.

"¿E-estas bien?"-le preguntó Haru a Aiden

Al darse cuenta de que estaba encima de ella, el chico de ojos marrones se levanto rápidamente y le dio la mano para ayudarse a levantarse.

"Estoy bien ¿Y tu?"-preguntó preocupado

"Sí"-respondió ella con una pequeña risa-"He sufrido caídas mucho peores"-comentó mientras se sentaba en su escritorio

Después de decir eso, el chico simplemente se apoyo en el escritorio de su amiga

"¿Qué es esto?"-preguntó Aiden mirando el cuaderno de Haru

En una pagina había un dibujo que parecía ser un traje de una pieza, al rededor había ecuaciones y flechas que señalaban partes diferentes del traje. Tan pronto como él preguntó, Haru se alarmó y le quitó el cuaderno.

"E-es solo un proyecto en el que trabajo"-dijo la chica

"Oh... oye; tengo que ir a recoger a Tei"-dijo el chico mirando la hora en su teléfono

"Esta bien ¿Nos vemos luego?"-

"Claro , mi padrastro me pidió que llevara a Tei al Arcade en la tarde ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?"-pregunto Aiden sonriendo

"Sí, adiós"-se despidió Haru

"Hasta luego"-

Una vez que se fue; la sonrisa de Haru se fue desvaneciendo lentamente, ella le había prometido al resto del equipo que hoy iban a patrullar la ciudad por si los mutantes atacaban otra vez; esta mañana ella y Baymax habían volado por la ciudad tratando de buscar a esa mujer que había ocasionado el incendio de la otra noche pero por algún motivo no habían encontrado nada, era como si se hubiera desvanecido. No tenia el ADN de los otros en su escáner así que no había forma de encontrarlos.

Mientras ella salía del laboratorio completamente pensante, no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba hacia ella.

"¿Les podre pedir que vayan sin mi?"-preguntó en voz baja mientras seguía pensando

De repente, salió de sus pensamientos porque sintió un par de brazos alrededor de ella que la apretaban fuertemente mientras la levantaban en el aire.

"¡¿Qué?!"-gritó de la sorpresa

"¡Y Fredzilla atrapa a su presa!"-grito la persona que la sostenía

"¡Fred, bajame ahora!"-pidió Haru antes de que su amigo la dejara en el suelo

"No te asustes, nenita; solo quería probar tus reflejos"-dijo el chico riéndose un poco-"Tenemos que estar en nuestra mejor forma si no queremos que nos pateen el trasero otra vez"-

"Oh, sobre eso... quería preguntarte algo"-

"Soy todo oídos"-respondió el chico sonriendo

"Veras ¿Recuerdas que dije que después patrullaríamos la ciudad?"-preguntó a lo que este asintió-"¿Les importaría ir sin mi?"-

"¿Porque? ¿Sucedió algo?"-preguntó el chico de ojos azules

"No, solo que Aiden me pidió acompañarlo al Arcade esta tarde"-respondió Haru-"Le dije que iría porque olvide que hoy buscaríamos a esos mutantes"

"Nah, no importa, solo dejanos a Baymax y avisanos si sucede algo extraño, no te preocupes; yo le aviso a los demás, no creo que tengan algún problema; en especial Tadashi, en realidad estará aliviado si no vas"-dijo Fred haciendo que su amiga se sintiera mejor

"Gracias Fredzilla, eres el mejor"-dijo Haru chocando los puños con Fred

"No hay de que; por cierto, conseguí 'Robots Underground 2' ¿Quieres ir a quitarme mi titulo de campeón?"-preguntó mientras le mostraba el videojuego

"¡¿Qué si quiero?!"-preguntó emocionada-"¡Vamos!"-dijo mientras volvía a entrar al laboratorio junto con su amigo

"¡Pido el escudo de poder!"-

"Tendrás que quitármelo primero"-

**Hola! No he muerto! Aunque he pasado por muchas cosas últimamente, lamento si el capitulo fue algo aburrido o corto pero prometo que el siguiente será mejor y con un cameo incluido; perdonen mi ausencia pero tratare de actualizar mas seguido, gracias por su paciencia.**

**Bye bye**


	8. Riesgos

**_Big Hero 6 le pertenece a M_****_arvel y a Disney..._**

* * *

Capitulo ocho: Riesgos

Apenas terminaron las clases, Haru fue al Arcade en lugar de volver a casa; le había contado a su tía que hoy iba a pasar el día con Aiden y confiaba en que Fred le diría al resto del equipo que ella no patrullaría la ciudad con ellos. Seguro no tenia mucho que perder; nadie le asegura de que habrá ataques de mutantes y seguramente sus amigos y su hermano pueden manejar esto.

Tal vez ellos puedan resolver esto solos.

No era como si ellos dependieran de ella, claro que ella era la líder pero a veces Haru sentía que es ella quien depende del equipo. Es decir ¿Qué habría sido de ella si Baymax no la protegiera de múltiples accidentes? ¿Qué le habría pasado si Honey no hubiera arrojado esa bomba de plasma en aquella ocasión para amortiguar su caída? ¿Qué habría sucedido si Fred no la hubiera cargado lejos de ese pilar que casi la aplasta? ¿Si Wasabi no la hubiera salvado de ahogarse? ¿El equipo no existiría sin Gogo convenciendo a los demás de que se unieran?

¿Y que habría pasado si Tadashi no la cuidara todo el tiempo?

¡Guau! ¡Si no hubiera sido por los demás; ella ya estaría muerta!

"Dependo mucho de ellos..."-susurró lo que descubrió mientras caminaba

Ella solo les salvo la vida en una ocasión... casi, Haru solo les había dicho que buscaran otro ángulo para poder escapar y ella fue rescatada por Baymax.

Tal vez debería empezar a ser mas independiente; a hacer cosas por si misma y ¿Qué mejor forma de iniciar que hacer amigos por si misma?

"_Debo empezar a ser mas independiente"_-pensó para si misma-"_Los demás siempre están ahí para mi pero debo empezar a hacer cosas sola; no puedo depender de Tadashi, Honey, Wasabi, Gogo, Fred y Baymax todo el tiempo... ya tengo dieciséis años y puedo proteger mi propio trasero y el de mis amigos"-_

Al dejar de pensar tanto, Haru simplemente entro al Arcade y espero a Aiden y a Tei pacientemente. No habían sido mas de tres o cuatro minutos para que el chico y su hermano menor llegaran por la puerta.

"Hola"-saludó ella a lo que los dos hicieron lo mismo-"Y... ¿Qué quieren jugar primero?"-

"¡Hero's Duty!"-gritó el pequeño de cabellos marrones al salir corriendo mientras los dejaba solos

"¡Se amable con los otros jugadores esta vez!"-gritó Aiden mientras su hermano menor se alejaba-"¿Y tu que quieres jugar?"-le preguntó a la chica de cabellos negros

"Pues el juego que mas me gustaba jugar aquí antes era Sugar Rush"-contestó sintiéndose algo avergonzada

"¿Y donde esta?"-preguntó el chico de ojos marrones algo confundido

"Por allá"-dijo Haru señalando la derecha

Después de llegar al juego ambos se sentaron y pusieron una moneda cada uno.

"Entonces ¿Es un juego de carreras normal?"-preguntó Aiden mientras tomaba el volante

"Básicamente; la única diferencia es que todo esta hecho de dulces"-dijo la pelinegra mientras hacia lo mismo

"Esta bien, pero debo advertirte que soy muy bueno en este tipo de videojuegos"-dijo el chico algo sonriente

"No te sientas tan afortunado, podre no haber jugado en mucho tiempo pero yo era la mejor"-dijo Haru en el mismo tono

"¿Estas sugiriendo que eres mejor que yo?"-preguntó Aiden

"Probablemente"-contestó ella-"¿Estas sugiriendo que puedes ganarme?"-

"Tal vez, si yo gano; tu me invitaras un helado"-aposto el chico ofreciéndole la mano

"Y si yo gano, tu me compraras unos ositos de goma"-dijo Haru tomándole la mano

"¿Qué pasa contigo y los ositos de goma?"-preguntó Aiden mientras oprimía un botón para escoger a su personaje; terminó escogiendo un personaje de cabello rubio y ropa que parecía estar hecha de chocolate

"Son mi cosa favorita en el mundo"-respondió ella con una sonrisa que dejaba ver la pequeña abertura entre sus dientes frontales

Después de planear la apuesta, Haru comenzó a escoger su personaje. Era como si ella no necesitara pensar en otro porque en menos de un segundo escogió una niña de cabellos negros y ropa color menta; después de escogerla decía que era la princesa del juego.

"Oh que ternura, escogiste a la princesa"-dijo Aiden en modo de burla-"Clásico de una chica"-

"No te recomendaría confiarte solo porque mi personaje es adorable"-dijo Haru claramente sabiendo lo que decía-"Escoge la pista"-

Aiden termino escogiendo la pista llamada 'Candy Kingdom'. Pudo notar que la sonrisa de su amiga se magnificaba después de escoger la pista, trato de no darle importancia y concentrarse para ganar la apuesta pero termino completamente sorprendido en el momento que empezó la carrera.

Al empezar, Haru se encontraba detrás de Aiden pero solo con oprimir un botón; la chica apareció repentinamente al frente de él.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Como hiciste eso?!"-preguntó sorprendido de que el avatar de su amiga se tele-transportó de esa forma

"Las corredoras adorables tenemos nuestros trucos"-dijo Haru con burla mientras le sacaba la lengua

Mientras jugaba se había olvidado de toda preocupación que tenia anteriormente.

* * *

"¿Esto es todo?"-

Había como cinco mutantes esta vez y entre ellos se encontraba el chico que tenia poderes de absorción; cuya piel ahora era totalmente gris, como si fuera hecha de piedra, la chica con telequinesis se encontraba junto a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules. Cerca de ellos había una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes que tenia cicatrices en casi toda la cara y un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

"¿Estos son los famosos héroes que protegen este lugar?"-preguntó la mujer de cabellos rubios-"¿Donde esta su líder? estaba ansiosa hacerla volar en pedazos esta vez"-

Tras decir eso; Tadashi apretó los dientes y se vio molesto.

"¡Tienen que irse ahora!"-gritó el chico cubierto por fuego

"¡No vamos a dejarlos hacer mas daño!"-gritó Gogo igual de molesta que su amigo

Ninguno de ellos parecía tomarle importancia a lo que los héroes dijeron.

"Que pena"-dijo esta vez el chico de cabellos blancos-"Parece que este tonto equipo esta hecho de personas con juguetitos, un robot y un traidor de su propia especie"-

Todos se miraron entre si ¿Sabían que Tadashi era un mutante?

"Pero bueno, creo que es mejor presentarse"-dijo la chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules-"Mi nombre es Lyra"-

"Will"-dijo el chico de cabello blanco mientras sonreía

"Rei"-dijo el chico de ojos verdes-"Ella es Ari, no habla mucho"-dijo mientras apuntaba a la chica con telequinesis

"Yo soy Rose"-dijo la chica de cabellos rubios-"Un gusto en conocerlos"-

"¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?!"-preguntó Wasabi algo asustado

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Rose volvió a hablar.

"Nosotros nos preguntamos ¿Qué es lo que ustedes quieren?"-preguntó seriamente-"Ustedes se hacen llamar héroes, quieren ayudar a las personas pero aquellos que ustedes protegen solo sirven para hacer daño, sabemos que quieren hacer el bien pero ustedes solo abandonan a los que mas los necesitan"-

"¡No sabemos de que hablan! ¡Pero no dejaremos que lastimen a nadie mas!"-gritó Honey Lemon sin importarle lo que ella había dicho

"¡Nosotros somos los protectores de San Fransokio!"-gritó Fred a través de su disfraz-"Y no tenemos miedo de pelear contra ustedes"

"Pelear puede ser una opción que terminaría en consecuencias graves"-dijo Baymax

Will dejos salir una pequeña risa antes de sonreírles.

"¿Saben algo? ustedes nos agradan y no queremos que salgan heridos"-dijo el chico mientras su piel volvía a la normalidad

Tadashi y los demás se vieron confundidos por lo que dijo pero aun así no bajaron la guardia.

"Nos daría mucho gusto que ustedes dejaran esta cosa de ser superhéroes"-dijo Lyra sonriéndoles con normalidad

"¿Qué?"-preguntó Tadashi confundido

"Tenemos planes con esta ciudad y no queremos que nadie salga herido, así que es mejor que ustedes dejen de arriesgar vidas con sus intervenciones"-dijo Rose

"¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!"-dijo el joven Hamada

"Aun así, les pedimos que lo piensen pero descuiden; nos volveremos a ver"-dijo el joven de cabellos blancos

Antes de poder procesar lo que dijeron, Rose estiro su mano y provocó una explosión que llenó todo el lugar de humo.

"¡¿Qué esta pasando?!"-preguntó Wasabi al no poder ver nada

"¡Ella es quien provoco el incendio de la otra noche!"-gritó Gogo

"¡Prepárense para lo que sea!"-gritó Honey

En ese momento, todos activaron sus armas y Tadashi sacó una buena cantidad de fuego de sus manos. Se juntaron en circulo mirando alrededor de ellos pero cuando el humo se dispersó, ya no había nadie.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada al notar que estaban solo, solo se vieron tanto confundidos como enojados.

* * *

"¡¿Qué haces?!"-preguntaba el chico al ver la dirección que tomó su amiga-"¡Vas a estrellarte con esa montaña!"-

"No creas eso"-dijo Haru completamente confiada

En estos momentos; Aiden tomaba la delantera y Haru estaba justo detrás de él, estaban a poca distancia de la meta pero por algún motivo; Haru se desvió hasta una montaña que no estaba en el curso hacia la meta. El chico estaba confundido al ver porque la pelinegra fue allá pero para su sorpresa, el avatar de su amiga atravesó el muro y termino en algún otro nivel donde había un volcán que hacia erupción constante. Sin dudarlo; Haru subio por la rampa que estaba ahí y después de una erupción, salió lanzada y caía con velocidad hacia la meta.

"¡Eso no es justo!"-

"¡Claro que lo es!"-

En poco tiempo, Haru cayó en frente de su amigo y ganó la carrera. Al hacerlo; gritó de la felicidad y chocó el puño con su avatar que triunfantemente sostenía un trofeo.

"Gane la apuesta, amigo"-dijo mientras sonreía

"Solo ganaste porque tu personaje tenia poderes y porque entraste a ese volcán"-protestó Aiden tornándose un poco rojo

"Solo use la tele-transportación una vez y el volcán es parte de la pista"-contradijo Haru

"Pero pudiste haber caído a la lava"-

"¡Pero no lo hice!"-gritó la pelinegra algo molesta

"¡Arriesgarte así fue una locura!"-gritó el chico de ojos marrones igual de molesto

"¡Jugar a la segura no me lleva a ninguna parte!"-dijo la heroína cruzando sus brazos-"Si hubieras tomado algunos riesgos seguramente me habrías ganado"-

"¿Estas diciendo que no tomo riesgos?"-preguntó el chico algo ofendido

"Tal vez lo haces pero no tanto como yo"-respondió riéndose de él

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"-preguntó llevando sus manos a su cintura

"A que tomo riesgos casi todos los días ¿Haz conocido a mis amigos? te aseguro que hemos vivido muchas cosas que te dejarían con la boca abierta ¿Recuerdas que hasta fui a prisión?"-preguntó Haru de manera sarcástica

"Solo por participar en esas peleas de robots, yo también podría hacerlo"-dijo Aiden algo molesto

"Si claro"-

"Si podría"-

"Me gustaría verlo"-

"Entonces llévame"-

"Por supuesto... espera ¿Qué?"-

"Lo que oíste"-dijo el chico sonriendo-"Llévame a una pelea robótica"-

Entonces Haru solo se puso a reír.

"No puedes estar hablando enserio"-dijo dejando de reír-"No tienes idea de como son esos lugares"-

"Se que son arriesgados y tu quieres verme tomar riesgos"-dijo Aiden acercándose a ella

"Aiden"-lo llamó poniendo una mano en su hombro-"No creo que sepas lo que estas diciendo, tu eres un chico muy agradable y gentil"-

"Gracias ¿Y?"-

"Que a la gente ahí le gusta comer gente como tu"-dijo soltando una pequeña risa

"Veamos si te equivocas, mañana en la noche me llevaras a una pelea robótica y si no resisto por mas de una hora; hare lo que me pidas"-

"Aiden, no lo se"-dijo ella confundida, le había prometido a Tadashi que no volvería a cosas como esta

"Vamos , no tenemos nada que perder"-

"Tu vida"-

"Te demostraré lo contrario"-

Su amigo le extendió la mano y ella dudó un poco. La verdad quería ir, si Aiden creía que podía durar en una de esas peleas sin salir llorando; estaba muy equivocado pero... se lo había prometido a Tadashi y a la tía Cass... Pero eso fue cuando ella era una niña, ahora es mayor y puede cuidarse sola y también cuidar de su amigo. Sí, podía hacer esto.

"Acepto"-dijo Haru tomándole la mano-"Veme en el callejón junto a la tienda de mascotas y... ponte algo negro para que no seas un blanco fácil

"Esta bien"-contestó con una sonrisa-"Vamos con Tei para conseguir tus ositos de goma"-

Y con eso dicho, ambos se fueron.

Haru no dejaba de pensar en como estarían sus amigos ahora, seguro no había pasado nada pero no le cabía duda...

Mañana sería un día interesante.


	9. Juntos y en problemas

**_Big Hero 6 le pertenece a M_****_arvel y a Disney..._**

* * *

Capitulo nueve: Juntos y en problemas

Haru volvió a casa tratando de ocultar sus ansias, no podía creer que mañana volvería a las peleas robóticas; no había pisado ese callejón en dos largos años ¡Pero ahora iba a regresar! Aunque fuera por una noche y para demostrar que Aiden saldrá corriendo de ahí, esto era algo que no podía esperar.

Antes de entrar al café, la pelinegra decidió ir a la cochera para buscar a Megabot... solo por si acaso, pero al subir la puerta de dicho lugar; Haru encontró a sus amigos y a su hermano tirados en el sofá y con sus armaduras puestas. Parecían estar hablando, o para ser mas específicos; Gogo, Wasabi y Fred estaban gritando mientras Honey trataba de pensar y Tadashi suspiraba una y otra vez. Se podía deducir que no tuvieron un mal día.

"Hey..."-los llamó haciendo que ellos tornaran su atención hacia ella-"¿Cómo les fue?"-

"¿Quieres saber como nos fue?"-preguntó la chica de armadura amarilla usando su voz de una manera sarcástica-"Resulta que mientras tu estuviste jugando, nosotros encontramos a esos mutantes y los volvimos chicos buenos que van a ir a salvar ballenas en lugar de destruir la ciudad"-dijo Gogo con tanto sarcasmo que no podría ni ser medido

"¿Enserio?"-preguntó Haru algo nerviosa

"No"-contestó la ciclista volviendo a su modo serio-"¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?"-

"¡Gogo!"-gritó Tadashi retirando la mano de su cara y dirigiéndose a su amiga con enojo

"Cita de juego, iba a decir; Cita de juego"-respondió mascando su goma de mascar-"Déjame terminar la próxima vez"-

"¿Cita de juego? ni que tuviera cinco años"-dijo Haru indignada antes de sentarse junto a Honey-"Me fue bien, lo vencí en nuestra apuesta"-

"¿Apuesta?"-preguntó Wasabi algo interesado

"Si yo ganaba Sugar Rush, Aiden iba a comprarme ositos de goma"-respondió ella como si nada

"Entonces no hay persona que puede vencerte con habilidad en ese juego"-comentó Tadashi

"No y tu lo sabes mejor"-respondió ella con una risa-"Por cierto... mañana en la noche iré con Aiden al... cine"-mintió intentando no parecer nerviosa

"¿De noche?"-preguntó Tadashi en un tono como si ya estuviera en desacuerdo

"Eh sí... iremos a ver... eh...Cenicienta"-tartamudeó la chica intentando parecer normal

"¿Irán a ver Cenicienta en la noche?"-preguntó el hermano mayor ahora confundido

"Eh... s-sí... e-es porque la queremos ver en 3-D"-

"Pensé que odiabas esas películas"-dijo Tadashi algo extrañado

"Eh... un poco, pero Aiden realmente quiere ir a verla y me preguntó si podía ir con el"-contestó la chica-"Pero descuida, volveré a las diez o en el caso de que Aiden se accidente ¡D-digo! que en caso de que queramos comer algo, volveré como a las once, ¿Qué dices, Dashi?"-

"Pues... n-no lo se ¿Cómo se que no te pasara nada?"-

"¡Vamos! Dale un respiro a tu hermana"-dijo el chico de ojos azules-"Yo no me preocuparía, ella ya es mayor"-

"Es solo una película"-dijo Gogo reventando una burbuja de goma de mascar-"Ni que volviera a las batallas robóticas"-dijo haciendo que Haru tragara saliva en señal de nerviosismo

"Nosotros hemos ido a ver películas en horas mas tarde que eso"-le dijo Wasabi a su amigo

"Haru y Aiden acaban de hacerse amigos, necesitan divertirse"-dijo Honey con una sonrisa

"Saben que lo que me preocupa es otra cosa"-dijo el chico Hamada con seriedad

"Me llevare mi armadura y a Baymax, todo estará bien"-dijo Haru sonriendo mientras se levantaba y ponía su barbilla en el hombro de su hermano

"Creo que como todos insisten... esta bien, puedes ir"-

"¡Yay! gracias"-dijo la adolescente poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su hermano

Después de eso, ella se fue corriendo a su habitación mientras ponía su teléfono en su oreja; parecía hacerle una llamada a Aiden para confirmarle que iba a ir después de todo.

Sus amigos la miraron mientras salía de la cochera, era raro verla así pero podrían acostumbrarse.

"¿Y no le dirás?"-preguntó Wasabi al momento en que la chica se fue

"No, le diré que no encontramos nada"-respondió Tadashi sabiendo que Haru se había ido-"La conozco perfectamente y si le decimos, no tardara en buscarlos por su cuenta"-

* * *

Mientras tanto, Haru había entrado a su habitación mientras hablaba con Aiden por teléfono, al momento de seguir su conversación, ella se metió al lado de la habitación que pertenecía a Tadashi y comenzó a buscar algo con cuidado de no mover nada de su lugar.

"Me dijo que puedo ir pero tendremos que regresar como máximo a las once, aunque creo que será antes"-dijo mientras buscaba entre los cajones de su hermano

"Sí, como digas ¡No quiero hacer esta discusión otra vez!"-gritó al momento de dejar los cajones y mirar por debajo de la cama-"¡Exacto! ¡Mañana veremos quien gana! Y créeme que cuando gane, lo que te pediré que hagas será limpiar mi área de trabajo"-dijo mientras seguía buscando-"No te rías, porque te soy honesta cuando te digo que no recuerdo la ultima vez que limpie ese lugar ¡Lo encontré!"-gritó de manera triunfante al sostener un aparato en sus manos-"No, todo esta bien, adiós"-

Después de colgar, Haru revisó el rastreador de Tadashi, estaba apagado y no le sorprendía mucho. Tadashi había jurado no volverlo a utilizar pero considerando donde iba mañana, era mejor prevenir una discusión. La chica sacó tres baterías descargadas de su bolsillo, si le quitaba las baterías entonces su hermano sospecharía así que decidió cambiarlas para que Tadashi no sospechara nada.

Al poco tiempo, Haru comenzaba a escuchar pasos. Se apresuró a remplazar las baterías y a guardar el rastreador en donde estaba.

Antes de que se abriera la puerta, la pelinegra corrió a su lado de la habitación y se lanzó a su cama mientras utilizaba la manta para cubrirse, después de que su hermano abrió la puerta; ella no le respondió las veces que la llamó y se hizo la dormida, al parecer tenia éxito.

Porque Tadashi no sospechó nada.

* * *

A la noche siguiente, Haru salió con Baymax y se dirigía al callejón, tenia planeado desactivar al robot antes de llegar pero necesitaba que este dejara de conversar con ella.

"Haru, No creo que sea buena idea ir al cine con un chico mientras nadie los acompaña"-dijo el robot mientras caminaba junto a su amiga

"¿Y porque no?"-

"Porque al actualizar mi base de datos, encontré un estudio que comprueba que si las personas tienen un realmente mala experiencia durante una película, no podrán disfrutar la película nunca mas como recordatorio de su mala experiencia y según he revisado, la Cenicienta es una película adorable llena de brillos pero con un poco de mal actuación y momentos ridículos que no ayudan a la trama"-explicó Baymax mientras tomaba la mano de la chica-"Pero no seria buena opción arruinarte una película con un mal momento"-

"Ha, Baymax no creo que ese sea mi caso esta noche"-dijo Haru riéndose un poco

"Lo dudo mucho, Haru; acabas de conocer al joven Aiden y ni mi escaneo puede decir sus intenciones"-

Si Haru no se confundiera tanto en estos, ya habría explotado de la risa.

"Baymax ¿Estas celoso?"-preguntó la joven Hamada mientras reía

"No puedo estar celoso, soy un robot"-respondió Baymax-"Pero un articulo que puse en mi base de datos decía que los amigos tienen que proteger a sus amigas de chicos que solo quieren una cosa, el articulo no decía lo que quieren"-

Haru ya estaba sujetando su estomago de tanto reír.

"Baymax, creo que lo que mejor deberías investigar; es como ayudar a un amigo cuando las desgracias 'amorosas' ya ocurren"-dijo la chica entre risas-"Y lamento no poder pagar un boleto para ti"-

"No importa, la ultima vez que fuimos al cine, mi cuerpo tapaba el proyector"-dijo el robot blanco

"Estoy satisfecha con mi cuidado"-

En ese momento, Baymax se desactivó y volvió a su estuche que Haru se puso a manera de mochila.

Después de eso, Haru corrió al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba el cine y se acercó a Aiden; quien se encontraba vestido con una chaqueta negra y unos jeans oscuros que la verdad le quedaban muy bien. Ella se la acercó y le sonrió.

"¿Listo?"-preguntó con una enorme sonrisa

"Como nunca"-respondió el chico con confianza

Al instante, ambos entraron al callejón que estaba oscuro, lleno de basura y pintado enteramente en grafiti. La puerta tenia una luz de neón y un letrero con letras en japonés. A Haru le tembló la mano antes de abrirla pero eso fue solo por un momento, al entrar; podía sentir como Aiden le comenzaba a sujetar el brazo. Volteó a verlo para ver si estaba bien pero este rápidamente le sonrió haciendo obvio que estaba nervioso.

"¿Estas bien?"-le preguntó la pelinegra a su amigo mientras lo guiaba a la tabla donde servían tragos

"S-sí, perfectamente"-respondió Aiden sonriendo mientras se sentaba

"¿Qué les sirvo?"-

En ese momento, ambos notaron a una mujer de cabello negro, ropa escasa y principalmente; un parche en su ojo izquierdo. Silenciosamente, Haru rogaba para que no la reconociera.

"¿Qué quieren beber?"-preguntó otra vez mientras sostenía su pluma y su libreta

"P-pues... ¿Algo con alcohol?"-preguntó Aiden algo inseguro

"¿Eso fue una pregunta?"-preguntó la camarera algo fastidiada

"Eh..."-

"Dos cervezas sin alcohol"-interrumpió Haru de manera relajada

"¿Sin alcohol?"-preguntó la mujer del parche con desconfianza

"Mi amigo acaba de salir de prisión, no quiero tener que pagar su fianza otra vez"-mintió la pelinegra mientras Aiden se confundía

"Mira dulzura, la próxima vez que hagas amigos aquí; mejor dales un numero falso porque sino se convertirán en tus compañeros de celda"-le dijo la mujer antes de irse por las bebidas mientras Haru asentía con la cabeza

"¿Qué fue eso?"-preguntó el chico a su amiga

Haru solo sonrió sarcástica y se encogió en hombros, después de tomar su bebida en manos; tomó un sorbo lentamente como si tuviera cuidado al beber. Aiden hizo lo mismo mientras apartaba la mirada, se notaba que Haru tenia experiencia en esto.

Al apartar su mirada, Aiden se dio cuenta de que había dos personas teniendo una batalla; los robots que ellos utilizaban se veían increíblemente intimidantes pero sabia que ninguno de ellos seria tan buenos como Haru.

"¿Trajiste a Megabot?"-preguntó el chico mientras Haru bajaba su botella y lo volteaba a ver

"S-sí pero no creo que sea buena idea que..."-

"Vamos ¡Solo por esta vez!"-

"Pero..."-

"Por favor..."-

"No creo que..."-

"Hazlo y seré tu amigo"-

"Ya somos amigos"-

"Hagámoslo juntos, yo te ayudare en la pelea"-

"No es que necesite ayuda"-dijo la chica sacando su robot y levantándose

Aiden caminó detrás de ella y vio como haciendo una expresión de suplica; conseguía un contrincante y ponía su dinero en una urna.

3

2

1

Y empezó la pelea...

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que empezó la pelea pero aun así Aiden podía creer lo rápido que Megabot se movía y lo concentrada que Haru se veía mientras presionaba botones y movía la palanca del control.

Haru había destruido al robot.

Habían ganado dinero.

Todos gritaban de la emoción.

Todo era asombroso, hasta que...

"¡YO CONOSCO A ESE ROBOT!"-

El chico se dio cuenta de la manera en que la cara de su amiga se puso terriblemente pálida.

"Yama..."-susurro la chica como si le daba miedo decir ese nombre

"Haru ¿Quién es Yama?"-preguntó Aiden sintiendo tanto miedo como ella

"¡Vámonos!"-gritó la pelinegra tomando su robot y sujetando la mano de su amigo

Antes de poder procesar lo que había pasado, el chico de ojos oscuros se dio cuenta como una enorme mano sujetaba la capucha de su amiga y la levantaba en el aire. Haru comenzó a gritar y a patalear para que este hombre la soltara. No soportaba ver a la chica Hamada en esta situación así que trató de intervenir. Pero de repente sintió como un par de brazos lo rodeaban.

"¡Suéltame!"-gritó Aiden mientras trataba de liberarse

"¡Déjalo en paz!"-gritó Haru dejando de forcejear y mirando directamente al hombre que la tenia cautiva

"Nos volvemos a ver... Cero"-dijo el hombre enorme con una sonrisa

"¡No me llames así!"-gritó Haru enojada-"Ni siquiera rima con mi nombre"-

"No me importa ¿Y como has estado?"-preguntó Yama sonriendo sarcástico-"Han pasado dos años desde que tu estúpido hermano nos metió a prisión a mi y a mis amigos"-

"No llames así a Tadashi"-pidió la chica apretando sus dientes

"Pues resulta que llevaba mas de cinco meses evadiendo a la policía hasta que tu querido 'Dashi' nos arruinó por tu culpa, que estúpido al arriesgarse por una inservible cerebrito como tu"-

"¡No hables así de ella!"-

Haru miró a Aiden y se dio cuenta de como este ardía de la furia. Yama sonrió apenas ella temió por el.

"¿Entonces la pequeña Cero tiene novio?"-preguntó uno de los amigos del mafioso-"Que ternura"-

Cuando esos gorilas se rieron, Haru aprovechó para sacar un tranquilizador eléctrico y sin dudarlo, lo utilizó contra Yama.

En menos de un segundo, el hombre gritó y soltó a la chica. Al ver esto, los amigos de Yama soltaron a Aiden y se dirigieron a ella. Asustado, el pelinegro tomó un tubo de metal que pensaba utilizar pero al parecer no lo necesitaba porque algo increíble sucedió.

Haru comenzó a patearlos mientras esquivaba sus golpes, antes de que uno de ellos la sorprendiera por detrás, Aiden le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que no se atreviera a tocar a su amiga. Ella no tardó y utilizo el tranquilizador eléctrico contra los otros dos y comenzó a correr como si no hubiera mañanal. Aiden tardo un poco para procesar pero las luces rojas y azules lo sacaron de su trance.

"¡Aiden, ven aquí!"-gritó Haru desde la distancia

El chico de cabellos negros se acercó a ella y se asustó al notar que no había escapatoria puesto que la policía estaba también del otro lado del callejón.

"Aiden, abrázame"-pidió Haru mientras sacaba algo de su bolso

"¿Q-qué?"-

"¡Que te sujetes de mi, ahora!"-le gritó desesperada

Aiden la obedeció y la envolvió en sus brazos, estaba confundido pero de repente Haru sacó un ¿Gancho volador?

"No te sueltes"-le ordenó ella

En ese instante, ella disparó hacia arriba y pocos segundos después ambos fueron jalados para arriba. Aiden y Haru trataban de no gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Al poco tiempo ambos estaban colgados de la escalera de un apartamento.

"S-sube y después ayúdame"-pidió la chica mientras su amigo asentía y subía a la escalera de incendios

"Ven"-dijo Aiden dándole la mano a Haru para ayudarla a subir

Una vez arriba, ambos respiraban agitadamente.

"M-mi corazón... late muy rápido...p-pensé que nos pasaría algo"-dijo el chico de cabellos negros

"El mío también"-dijo Haru riendo un poco mientras se acercaba a Aiden

"¿Porque tienes un gancho volador en tu bolso?"-preguntó el joven a su amiga

"Regalo de cumpleaños"-contestó la pelinegra sonriendo-"Cortesía de Fred y...¿Que te pareció tu primera pelea?"-

"Lo único que puedo decir es... es que espero que sea mi ultima pelea"-dijo el chico-"Debí escucharte"-

"Jaja... descuida, yo era peor hace dos años"-dijo la chica

"Aun así lo lamento por mi culpa casi nos pasa algo ¿Te hicieron daño?"-preguntó Aiden mientras se le acercaba aun mas

"N-no"-dijo tartamudeando por la cercanía de su amigo, sonrojándose al momento que él le puso su chaqueta

De repente ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, Haru no había notado como el tono rojizo de los ojos de Aiden lo hacían ver mas tranquilo bajo la luz de la luna y Aiden no había notado como el salvaje cabello de Haru estaba bailando con el viento mientras ella lo miraba con esos grandes y castaños ojos que se veían un poco mas oscuros de noche.

Antes de que esta situación continuara, los teléfonos de ambos sonaron y ellos se apartaron para contestar.

"¿Hola?"-preguntaron al mismo tiempo

"¿Nanami?"-preguntó Aiden

"¿Wasabi?"-preguntó la heroína

"¿Qué? no, Shun no esta conmigo"-

"¿Ahora? ¿Donde?"-

"No... no te alteres, quédate con Tei y te suplico que no le digas a Jared"-

"¡Wasabi no te oigo! espera ¡¿Qué es ese ruido?!"-

"¡Nanami! seguro Shun esta bien, yo lo conozco y se que el no haría nada de eso"-

"¡Gogo regrésale su teléfono!"-pidió la pelinegra comenzando a gritar-"¡Sí, ya te escuche! ¡Ya voy!"-

Ambos colgaron y se miraron directamente.

"Debo irme"-dijeron al mismo tiempo

"Shun no esta en casa y tengo que encontrarlo antes de que mi padrastro se entere"-dijo Aiden levantándose y comenzando a bajar las escaleras

"E-esta bien, después de todo... eh... hubo un accidente en el laboratorio y debo ir a ayudar a mis amigos"-dijo Haru riendo nerviosa

"¡Adiós!"-dijo Aiden mientras se iba corriendo

Al no ver al chico, Haru no lo dudó y se puso su armadura.

"Baymax"-dijo mientras se quitaba la mochila-"Auch"-


	10. Marioneta

**_Big Hero 6 le pertenece a M_****_arvel y a Disney..._**

* * *

Capitulo diez: Marioneta 

"¡¿De donde vienen todos estos relámpagos?!"-gritaba la joven en armadura purpura mientras volaba sobre un robot de armadura roja

"Haru, detecto el ADN de Tadashi"-dijo Baymax mientras su amiga trataba de esquivar todos los rayos que se dirigían a ellos-"Se acerca a una velocidad inusual de vuelo"-

Ese aviso fue suficiente para distraer a Haru, pero tal vez no fue la mejor opción.

"¡Haru!"-escuchó su la voz de su hermano gritar su nombre

En menos de un segundo, Tadashi volaba en dirección hacia ella y sin previo aviso; la envolvía con un brazo mientras que con su otra mano se sujetaba de la espalda de Baymax.

"Baymax, ¡Apaga los propulsores!"- gritó el héroe de casco negro y rojo

Haru cerró sus ojos al momento en que ella y su hermano fueron jalados al suelo debido al peso de Baymax. Apretaba los dientes para no gritar pero no pudo evitar soltar un grito de desesperación en el momento que tocaron tierra.

"Escaneo completo, no hay heridas físicas"-escuchó decir a Baymax

Mientras abría sus ojos, la pelinegra se soltó del agarre de Tadashi y veía como este apagaba el fuego que rodeaba su cuerpo.

"¿Estas bie- ¡Cuidado!"-gritó Tadashi al momento de tomar la mano de Haru y ambos ocultarse detrás de Baymax

Tras ocultarse, Un auto era lanzado en camino hacia ellos pero afortunadamente; El robot en armadura lo detuvo sin mucho trabajo.

"¡¿Qué esta sucediendo?!"-preguntó la chica tratando de que Tadashi la soltara

"¡¿Tu que crees que esta sucediendo?!"-contestó el joven revelando estrés en su voz

"Tadashi, tus patrones vocales revelan que-"

"¡NO ES MOMENTO, BAYMAX!"-gritó la pareja de hermanos

Después de gritar, tanto Haru como Tadashi corrieron lejos de Baymax y alcanzaron a ver a sus amigos peleando con los mutantes que los habían amenazado el día anterior.

"Tadashi... si tienes un plan; mejor dímelo ahora"-tartamudeo la chica Hamada mientras miraba a sus amigos pelear

"No tengo ningún plan; hemos estado improvisando desde antes de que llegaras"-contestó Tadashi encendiendo sus manos y piernas con fuego

"Entonces improvisare con ustedes"-dijo Haru mientras subía a la espalda de Baymax y activaba sus guantes-"¡Vamos!"-

Con eso; ambos salieron volando por lados opuestos. Mientras Tadashi volaba en dirección del chico cuya piel estaba hecha de metal, Haru no tardó en notar a la chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules que volaba en dirección hacia ella. Tras notarla, Haru no se movería; en realidad, aumentó la velocidad ignorando las objeciones de Baymax.

Tras estar aproximadamente diez metros lejos de la chica, la heroína de armadura purpura se puso de píe sobre los hombros del robot.

"¡¿Listo, Baymax?!"-preguntó Haru levantando sus brazos

"Listo"-contestó el robot medico

"Bien... aquí vamos"-

Al notar que Haru no se quitaría, Lyra se detuvo pero Haru y Baymax no lo hicieron. Estando casi un metro cerca la una de la otra, la chica Hamada saltó de los hombros de Baymax y tras lanzarse a la chica de ojos cristalinos; no dudo en usar su guante de energía contra ella.

Para evitar el impacto, Lyra averiguó su plan y simplemente usó electricidad que provenía de su mano para acabar con la chica.

"Yo no haría eso si fuera tu"-susurró la pelinegra de armadura purpura con una sonrisa

Sin escucharla, la mutante utilizó una descarga eléctrica en el guante de la chica pero de algún modo; solo regresó contra ella dándole un choque electico a todo su cuerpo.

En pocos segundos ambas comenzaron a caer pero Haru no dudo ni un segundo en sujetar a su contrincante del brazo y dejar que Baymax las atrapara a ambas.

"La plasma puede redirigir descargas electicas en ciertas ocasiones"-le dijo Haru a la chica sabiendo que esta no podía escucharla puesto que estaba inconsciente

Antes de aterrizar, El cuerpo de la enemiga desmayada fue levantado en el aire con lentitud y llevado a los brazos de uno de los mutantes que antes de volver a parecer un chico normal, solo era una enorme cantidad de liquido negro.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, todos mutantes que hace unos momentos atacaron al equipo de héroes salió corriendo como si nada.

"Síganlos"-dijo Gogo antes de salir patinando a una velocidad admirable

Los demás no tardaron en obedecerla, Wasabi y Honey se colgaron de Baymax mientras Fred simplemente daba saltos increíblemente altos. Los mutantes eran rápidos pero aun así no se rendirían, el equipo trató de desviarlos a un callejón. Si los hacían entrar ahí entonces tendrían la ventaja y podrían acorralarlos.

Pero algo extraño sucedió en esos momentos.

Baymax, Fred y Gogo se detuvieron repentinamente. La ciclista de armadura amarilla iba a una velocidad tan fuerte que terminó estrellándose en el momento que sus discos se detuvieron, El lagarto azul fue desviado contra un muro al tratar de saltar y el robot de armadura roja simplemente se detuvo y lanzó a todos sus amigos que anteriormente estaba transportando.

"Mis sistemas acaban de ser violados"-dijo Baymax mientras ayudaba a Haru a levantarse después de haberla arrojado al suelo

Tras estrellarse contra el suelo, Gogo se levantó rápidamente pero algo no andaba bien. Uno de sus discos salió disparado y comenzó a dar vueltas por donde estaban sus amigos mientras que el otro disco en su muñeca no salió disparado como el otro, pero este comenzaba a moverse por si solo mientras arrastraba a la chica con el.

"¡¿Que- ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!"-preguntó Gogo mientras trataba de escapar del control que ahora su armadura tenia sobre ella-"¡Suéltame!"-gritaba oprimiendo una y otra vez el botón en su brazo para desactivar la armadura

Los demás querían intentar ayudarla pero parecían tener sus propios problemas, Las navajas de Wasabi aparecieron repentinamente y comenzaron a arrastrarlo mientras se movían a diestra y siniestra.

"¡Whoa! ¡¿Que esta pasando?!"-gritó el chico mientras sus amigos se alejaban de sus navajas-"¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡Basta brazos! ¡Basta!"-

Mientras el chico estaba en su predicamento, Fred no podía dejar de lanzar fuego por su boca. Curiosamente solo le daba a las paredes y al suelo sin tocar a sus amigos o cualquier cosa que pudiera ocasionar un incendio pero aun así trataba de detenerse porque esto estaba sucediendo contra su voluntad.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Y-yo no estoy haciendo esto!"-gritó el chico dentro del traje tratando de apagar el lanzallamas-"¡Basta! ¡Agh no debería ser así, traje! ¡Yo comando y tu obedeces!"-

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, bombas de reacción química comenzaban a salir disparadas del bolso de Honey Lemon, al notarlo; la rubia trató de quitárselo pero sus zapatos movían sus píes de manera en que daba saltos totalmente altos.

"¡Ah deténganse!"-gritó Honey desesperadamente mientras trataba de sujetar el bolso en vano-"¡Tacones endemoniados! ¡Basta! "-

Tadashi y Haru estaban totalmente asustados, el chico cubrió su cuerpo entero en fuego mientras su hermana desactivaba sus guantes. Mientras trataban de pensar en algo, fueron interrumpidos porque Baymax comenzó a usar sus golpes de karate contra su creador y su mejor amiga.

"¡Baymax, detente!"-gritó el chico mientras esquivaba los golpes de su propio robot

"Tadashi, mi sistema esta siendo controlado por una fuente cercana imposible de definir"-dijo el robot en armadura al momento de darle un golpe fallido a Haru

"¡Estoy satisfecha con mi cuidado!"-gritó la pelinegra al momento de esquivar otro golpe de su amigo

Sin mas, Baymax volvió a su estuche. Se habrían tranquilizado un poco pero las bombas de Honey, las navajas de Wasabi, el fuego de Fred y el disco de Gogo parecían querer aniquilarlos. El hermano mayor trataba de usar sus poderes para detener a sus amigos pero sin tratar de lastimarlos, mientras que Haru no le prestaba mucha atención al resto del equipo puesto que se había distraído por unos segundos.

"Tadashi, ¡Voy a buscar a los mutantes!"-dijo Haru mientras se iba corriendo antes de que su hermano protestara

"¡Haru, regresa!"-gritó Tadashi volteando a verla-"¡Ah, Gogo! ¡¿Porqué tu disco tiene mente propia?!"-preguntó tras casi ser degollado por el disco amarillo de su amiga

"¡¿Como voy a saber?!"-preguntó Gogo mientras trataba de controlar su brazo y sus piernas-"¡Fue tu hermana quien invento estas porquerías!"-

* * *

Tras correr por un rato, Haru podía escuchar a alguien alejándose de ella. Esta otra persona era rápida pero Haru también lo era, Se apegó a su plan anterior y aprovechándose del callejón de las peleas robóticas; logró aprisionar a su objetivo.

"¡No tiene sentido que corras!"-gritó la pelinegra activando sus guantes

No hubo respuesta, en lugar de eso; una energía invisible fue lanzada contra ella pero sabiendo de que se trataba, utilizó la mitad de un campo de fuerza en forma de escudo para protegerse. Una vez terminado el impacto, usó su guante para lanzar un proyectil de plasma junto a su enemiga y así distraerla.

_"_¡_Ahora es tu oportunidad!"-_ pensó rápidamente corriendo en dirección hacia la mutante

Sin ningún tipo de miedo, la chica se utilizo así misma para aprisionar a Rose y poner su guante justamente frente a la cara de ella. Notó perfectamente como esta había movido sus manos unos pocos centímetros, solo eso le bastó para apretar su agarre y acercar su guante.

"Mueve un solo dedo y..."-Haru tragó saliva antes de terminar su oración-"Y-y no dudare en dispararte"-

Rose no cambio su expresión ni su mirada. Solo la veía, como si la estudiara a través de sus ojos.

"Dime que es lo que quieres... ¿Qué quieren tu y tus amigos?"-preguntó la mujer de ojos verdes viéndola directamente a los ojos ese color verde gris parecía chocar con el color castaño oscuro de los ojos de Haru

"Queremos hacer el bien, queremos proteger a los habitantes de nuestra ciudad"-contestó la chica tratando de ser valiente

"A mi nadie nunca me quiso proteger"-

"Nosotros solo tratamos de proteger nuestro hogar"-

"Pues este hogar nunca nos protegió a nosotros"-

"¿Qué...¿Qué dijiste?"-preguntó algo confundida pero sin bajar la guardia

"Todos... todos nosotros fuimos privados de nuestras vidas, esos humanos asquerosos nos sacaron de nuestros hogares y nadie...¡Nadie hizo nada!"-gritó Rose con furia y desprecio

"¡Eso no es nuestra culpa!"-gritó Haru comenzando a tener miedo

"Se creen héroes... dicen que protegen a las personas pero parece que cuando somos mutantes ya no somos personas..."-

Haru no dijo nada, estaba paralizada.

"Fuimos marionetas... ¡Nos manipularon! ¡Muchos de nosotros fueron disecados como animales después de manchar sus manos con sangre!"-dijo la rubia-"¡Nos usaron para el trabajo sucio y después nos usaron como ratas de laboratorio! ¡¿Donde estaba nuestro hogar?! ¡¿Donde estaba San Fransokio?! ¡¿Donde estaban ustedes?!"-le gritó como si le doliera pronunciar esas palabras

"¡NO FUE NUESTRA CULPA!"-gritó Haru con temor de escuchar mas

"¿Se supone que son héroes no?"-preguntó Rose bajando un poco la voz-"Cuando un humano logra hacer algo diferente es un héroe, entonces ¿Qué es un mutante? ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Qué es tu hermano? ¿Herramientas? ¿Juguetes?"-

"No metas a mi hermano en esto"-dijo Haru apretando sus dientes

"El se metió en esto cuando se convirtió en uno de nosotros"-

Haru estaba a punto de protestar pero escucho una voz gritar su nombre... era Tadashi.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?"-preguntó el joven algo horrorizado por como se encontraba su hermana

La pelinegra trataba de no voltear, si se distraía entonces Rose aprovecharía para dispararle. Al no contestarle, Tadashi trató de volar hacia ella pero apenas se elevó, cayo en el suelo.

"¿Pero qu- ¡Agh!"-

Tadashi parecía ahogarse en estos momentos, sus manos se movieron a lados opuestos y comenzaban a jalarlo como si un titiritero lo estuviera controlando.

"Tadashi..."-susurró Haru al ver a su hermano aunque fuera por solo un segundo

Lo veía en absoluto dolor, el joven Hamada gritaba pero al mismo tiempo se le cortaba la voz. Algo estaba controlándolo, de eso no había duda. Haru sentía unas ganas inmensas de correr a ayudarlo pero sentía que estaba atrapada en estos momentos, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar reír a Rose.

"Tu estas haciendo esto"-dijo Haru conteniendo su furia-"Déjalo ir, ahora"-

La mujer simplemente se quedó ahí sonriendo, Haru estaba desesperada, no podía dejarla ir...

Pero un grito agonizante la distrajo aun mas.

"¡Basta! ¡Por favor!"-gritaba Tadashi mientras era jalado por sus propios brazos-"¡No mas! ¡Por favor!"-

Las lagrimas comenzaban a salir por sus ojos, sus gritos eran cada vez mas fuertes y la chica podía escuchar como su hermano se estaba ahogando.

No podía resistirlo mas...

"¡HARU!"-

Ese grito desgarrador fue suficiente para que la chica dejara a la mutante y saliera corriendo para ayudar a su hermano, una vez con él, trataba de detenerlo; de ayudarlo pero no había forma, no sabia que hacer.

"¡Detente! ¡Te lo suplico!"-gritó Haru tratando de contener sus lagrimas

Rose solo caminaba lentamente hacia el chico en agonía y la chica sumergida en el miedo.

"Hemos terminado siendo las marionetas de todo el mundo... y si es necesario... ustedes serán nuestras marionetas...si no nos dejan ¡Jamás los dejaremos ir!"-

Tras escuchar esas palabras, solo fueron acompañados por una explosión que no estaba dirigida a ellos. Sin mas, Rose desapareció pero Haru no le dio importancia. Tadashi solo permanecía tirado en el suelo apenas se sintió libre, no podía moverse, todo se sentía pesado.

"Tadashi... Tadashi, levántate"-le ordenó la chica a su hermano mayor con tanta desesperación y llanto que sentía que volvería a vivir su pesadilla otra vez-"No me hagas esto... por favor, no otra vez"-

El joven no podía ni hablar, solo respiraba con fuerza.

"¡Tadashi! ¡Tadashi, por favor dime algo!"-gritó sacudiéndolo fuertemente-"¡Di algo!"-

En ese momento, el resto del equipo regreso pero sin sus armaduras, Wasabi dejó el estuche de Baymax y junto con los demás, se apresuro a ver a sus amigos.

"¡¿Qué sucedió?!"-gritó Honey Lemon revisando a el pulso de su ex novio

"¡T-tadashi e-esta.."-

Haru parecía estar ahogándose en su propio llanto, al no resistir verla así; Fred la sujetó por los hombros.

"Shh, cálmate"-le pidió pero ella parecía no escuchar

"T-tadashi.."-

"Esta bien, esta respirando"-le dijo pero aun asi no había cambio en ella-"Whoa cálmate, nenita"-

"P-pero ¡Ella...ella"-

"Todo esta bien, ¡Cálmate!"-pidió el chico otra vez pero fue ignorado-"Haru ¡Haru!"-

Ninguno de los presentes jamás podría creer esto... Fred simplemente acababa de bofetear a Haru... incluso ella se quedo paralizada después del golpe que le dejo una marca en la cara.

"Gracias... lo necesitaba"-

Después de eso, ella solo colapsó en los brazos de su amigo.


	11. Lo unico

**_Big Hero 6 le pertenece a M_****_arvel y a Disney..._**

* * *

Capitulo once: Lo unico

_¿Qué había pasado?_

Los ojos de Tadashi se abrieron débilmente, todo era borroso pero después de parpadear un par de veces; logró reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba ahora.

Era su habitación.

Estaba acostado sobre su estomago en su cama y si cara seguiría sumergida en la almohada sino se hubiera volteado inconscientemente, trataba de moverse un poco para siquiera revisar si Haru ya estaba dormida o si había alguien mas en la habitación... pero no podía, podría poner su mente entera en moverse pero su cuerpo simplemente pesaba mucho en estos momentos.

_Estaba tan cansado que no quería levantarse..._

Se preguntaba que pasó después de que se desmayó, lo ultimo que recordaba era ver a Haru gritarle muchas cosas, pero aun así; no entendía nada de lo que ella decía.

_Todo en su interior se había detenido antes de perder la conciencia..._

Su cuerpo, sus sentidos, podría jurar que hasta su corazón se había detenido por un momento. Era completamente inútil luchar, había algo... algo mucho mas fuerte que su propia voluntad. Algo tan fuerte que lo controlaba sin piedad como si no fuera nada mas que una marioneta.

_Ese agarre... la presión que lo sostenía era tan fuerte que le era imposible revelarse..._

Lo único vivo en esos momentos, no era Tadashi; eran sus poderes. Podía sentirlo había fuego dentro de él que no podría ser aprisionado por mucho tiempo, antes de ser liberado; sus poderes ya estaban comenzando a luchar contra esa fuerza que tanto dolor le causaba.

_Sus poderes fueron los que se revelaron mientras él no podía hacer nada..._

¿Qué había pasado con los demás?

Seguramente ellos estaban bien, sino ¿Quién lo había traído a casa?

Ugh... desearía tanto poder moverse para saber que fue lo que pasó.

Tal vez lo mejor sería volver a dormir, tal vez podría... oh no...

_Su lámpara no estaba encendida... él no dormía si la lámpara en su mesa de noche no estaba encendida..._

Luchó contra todo para poder levantar su brazo y jalar el cordón para encender su lámpara. Claro, podría ser fácil decirlo pero en realidad le costó mucho trabajo, pero no podría dejar la luz apagada. No era que Tadashi le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad.

Pero tenia miedo de no despertar en su hogar... de no despertar siendo él mismo, tenia miedo algún día despertar y que la primera persona que vea sea Callaghan, tenia miedo de despertar y volver a ser Kai.

_"No pienses en eso... no pienses en eso..."-_se repetía una y otra vez en su mente-"_Duérmete... solo duérmete y piensa cosas felices... recuerdos importantes..."-_

Cerró sus ojos y esperó... esperó a que cualquier cosa llegara a su mente, cualquier cosa... lo que sea necesario para distraerlo...

_Sus ojos vieron oscuridad por un momento... pero en menos de un segundo, podía ver mucho mas..._

**Flashback**

"Es muy pequeña..."-

Esas fueron las únicas palabras con las que Tadashi podía describir a la bebe frente a él, no había nada especial sobre ella. Era pequeña, rosada y al parecer muy llorona. Podía decir que estaba completamente cansado de solo oírla.

"Cariño, su nombre es Haru"-dijo una mujer cansada de largos cabellos castaños y ojos verdes-"¿No te gustaría cargarla?"-

El niño de siete años negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

"No"-

Las sonrisas de sus padres desaparecieron después de escuchar su respuesta.

"Tadashi, por favor"-habló el hombre alto de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros-"Es tu hermanita"-

"Dije que no"-volvió a contestar esta vez como un berrinche

"Cariño, estoy muy cansada..."-dijo la mujer extendiéndole el manto que envolvía a la bebé-"Haru no dejara de llorar"-

"¿Y que debería hacer yo? ¡Ella no es mi bebé!"-

"Tal vez se calme cuando conozca a su hermano mayor"-dijo el hombre a su hijo

"Yo no quería ser un hermano mayor..."-susurró lo suficientemente alto para que sus padres escucharan

"No seas tan difícil... te lo suplico"-

Por mas que el niño quisiera decir no, no podía con esa mirada que su madre le estaba dando en estos momentos, miro a su padre con una expresión de miedo pero este solo le dio una sonrisa llena de confianza. Con cuidado, Tadashi extendió sus manos y tomó la pequeña criatura en sus brazos.

Al hacerlo, cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando el llanto.

_Pero nunca llegó..._

Extrañado ese inesperado silencio, miró hacia abajo y solo podía ver esos pequeños ojos color chocolate mirándolo con atención, eran totalmente idénticos a los suyos. Su sorpresa lo hizo mirar el poco cabello en la cabecita de la bebé y se dio cuenta que era negro ¡Justo como el suyo! Esto era extraño, desde que le dijeron que tendría una hermanita; Tadashi siempre imaginó una pequeña copia de su madre, siempre la imaginó con cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Todo mundo le decía a Tadashi que él es prácticamente una copia de su padre y al parecer su hermana seria igual.

Sus amigos le dijeron que usualmente, las hermanitas se parecen a las madres.

"Dile algo"-

Esa petición por parte de su padre lo obligó a pensar, ¿Qué se le dice a una recién nacida?

"Um... hola"-dijo como si le costara trabajo hablar-"Hola... Haru"-

La bebe le replico con un débil sonido, eso era mil veces preferible que el llanto de hace unos momentos. Algo dentro de él estaba memorizando este momento, se negaba a admitirlo pero nunca había experimentado esta calidez.

Aunque haya durado poco considerando que su padre tenía la cámara encendida y apuntando a él.

"¿Lo grabaste todo?"-preguntó la mujer emocionada mientras su esposo asentía con igual emoción

"¡Papá!"-

Pocos segundos después, el llanto regresó.

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

**Flashback**

"Ok... solo iré a revisarla y volveré a dormir"- susurró el pequeño Tadashi para si mismo mientras caminaba silenciosamente por los pasillos

No era nada del otro mundo, él iba a ver a Haru todas las noches. Nada especial, solo era para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien. Había leído que algunos bebés tienen problemas al dormir y no lo admitiría pero no quería que nada le sucediera a su hermana.

Desde que Haru nació, Tadashi no convivía con ella en lo absoluto. Sus padres no le habían dicho nada considerando que toda su atención tenía que ser ahora para la ella.

Era injusto pero ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? No podía enojarse con sus padres porque ellos solo cumplían con sus obligaciones y se esforzaban mucho. Lo menos que podía hacer por ellos es revisarla en las noches y así ellos no tienen que despertarse.

Aunque no había mucho que temer, Haru nunca se despertaba en las noches, solo la visitaría por pocos segundos. La cubriría con su manta, como de costumbre, y se iría como siempre.

_Pero esta vez no sería así..._

Al estirar sus pies mientras se apoyaba en la esquina de la cuna, esperaba ver a Haru dormida con la boca abierta y teniendo los brazos sobre su cabeza, pero lo que obtuvo fue unos ojos idénticos a los suyos mirándolos con ingenuidad.

"Oh no..."-susurró Tadashi con miedo

Tras hablar, Tadashi se dio cuenta de que Haru se estaba riendo con emoción mientras estiraba sus pequeñas manitas para alcanzarlo.

Aterrado por oírla hacer mas ruido, Tadashi actuó sin pensar.

"Shh Haru"-

Con eso, el niño tomó la mano de su pequeña hermana para silenciarla, pero como si ella hubiera acatado la orden; Dejó de reírse y apretó con fuerza el dedo de Tadashi.

"Hey... s-suéltame"-susurró el niño tratando de que ella lo soltara

Haru dejó salir un sonido, no era nada pero para Tadashi era como si ella dijera 'no'.

"No estoy jugando..."-dijo algo desesperado-"N-necesito mi mano..."-

Como era de esperarse, ella se negaba. Resignado, Tadashi solo suspiró derrotado.

"Bien... creo que puedes quedártela y algún día me construiré otra mano, una que pueda disparar misiles y que tenga super-fuerza"-

Haru parecía reír de tan solo escucharlo decir eso.

"¿Te gustaría? creo que tal vez puedas ayudarme con eso"-preguntó Tadashi riendo algo divertido-"¿Qué dices, bebé peluda?"

"¡Bhu!"-gritó con alegría

"Yo también..."-

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

**Flashback**

"¡Dahi!"-

"Déjame solo"-

"¡Dahi!"-

"¡Qué te vayas!"-gritó Tadashi mirando a la bebé de tres años-"¡Es tu culpa que no pueda ir a la exposición! ¡Llevo mucho tiempo esperando esto pero por tu tonta revisión me tengo que quedar con tía Cass!"-

"¡Dahi no!"-

"¡Vete, no te quiero ver! ¡Tonta!"-

**Fin del flashback**

Sus recuerdos se detuvieron en ese momento, odiaba ese momento con toda su alma. Actuó como un completo idiota ese día y lo que obtuvo por actuar de esa manera con su hermana... casi la pierde ese día. Jamás se perdonaría ese instante, dejó de culparse hace tiempo... pero no ha logrado perdonarse a si mismo.

Tal vez no debió pensar en eso, porque otro pensamiento llegó a su cabeza.

Tadashi estaba ahí parado... quieto y petrificado. Todo estaba en llamas, incluso su propio cuerpo, Conocía este lugar; los escombros, la explosión y el fuego. Todo le era familiar.

En especial esos gritos.

_Haru estaba ahí..._

Comenzó a correr hacia esa voz, no podía volar pero aun así trataba de continuar, corría y corría con todas sus fuerzas pero no parecía ser suficiente.

"¡Tadashi!"-

"Haru..."-

"¡Tadashi!"-

"¡Ya voy, Haru!"-

La encontraría, la iba a encontrar y sacar de este lugar...

_Ya casi... solo un poco mas_...

"T-tadashi..."-

No había palabra que pudiera pronunciar después del horror que presentaba...

Haru estaba ahí...

Estaba en el suelo... cubierta de sangre...

_Haru estaba muerta... su hermanita estaba muerta..._

_No pudo ayudarla..._

_¡No pudo salvarla!..._

Cayendo de rodillas gritó como nunca lo había hecho y sollozaba mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, Estaba sudando y su corazón latía muy fuerte. Tadashi se pasó una mano por la cara y al tratar de observar el reloj, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Haru estaba mirándolo, con esa mirada ella parecía preguntarle si podía dormir junto a él.

Sin decir una sola palabra, el hermano mayor solo la cubrió con la manta mientras ella se acercaba a él.

"¿Pesadilla?"-preguntó Tadashi poniendo su brazo sobre ella

"Sí..."-

"¿Quieres hablar de eso?"-

Al hacer esa pregunta, Haru pareció acercarse mas a Tadashi hundiendo la cara en su pecho para que no la viera.

"...No"-

Sin decir nada mas, El joven solo cerró sus ojos.

"... Tadashi..."-

"¿Sí?"-

"...Tu eres la única cosa buena que salió de aquel desastre hace dos años..."-


	12. Un nuevo angulo

**_Big Hero 6 le pertenece a M_****_arvel y a Disney..._**

* * *

Capitulo doce: Un nuevo angulo

"No puedo creer que la tuve puesta dentro de mi armadura mientras pasé por esa pesadilla"-

En estos momentos, Haru estaba caminando por un pasillo con una chaqueta negra en brazos. Era la chaqueta de Aiden; el chico se la había puesto porque... la verdad ni ella estaba segura de porque se la puso. Aquella vez que estuvieron conversando en el Lucky Cat, Aiden le había dicho que vivía en un apartamento dentro de un edificio cerca de la universidad.

Pensaba que sería buena opción entregársela hoy aunque fuera para distraerse un poco, Haru había colapsado cuando Fred le dio la bofetada para tranquilizarla pero despertó casi una hora después de que la depositaron en su cama, trataba de descansar no podía dormir bien ni aunque lo intentara. Por mas que trataba de soñar cosas buenas, siempre llegaban las pesadillas. Cuando se cansó de esto, se levantó de su cama como a las tres de la madrugada y se fue a dormir con Tadashi, quien al parecer estaba mucho mejor. Cabe decir que el joven estaba completamente frenético cuando despertó, Casi tanto como Cass cuando llegaron a casa, ver a sus sobrinos desmayados casi hace que le de un infarto.

Ella y el resto del equipo perdieron toda la mañana tratando de averiguar lo que sucedió anoche pero nadie podía entender, ¿Controlar el cuerpo de Tadashi a voluntad? y aun mas raro ¡¿Hackear su tecnología?! Ambas cosas eran realmente imposibles, nunca nadie había hecho algo así, podría creer lo que le pasó a Tadashi, los poderes de los mutantes son un gran misterio todavía. Pero que alguien pueda hackear los trajes, las armas y a Baymax ¡Sin dejar rastro alguno! es una tontería.

"Cálmate... ya terminó... solo distráete"-se susurró a si misma mientras se detenía frente a la puerta marcada con el numero 403-"Dale a Aiden su chaqueta y trata de ser normal por un día"-

Después de un enorme suspiro, Haru tocó el timbre.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que le abrieran la puerta, se encontró con una chica mas alta que ella, tenia ojos oscuros, piel morena, cabello castaño claro y rizado hasta sus hombros.

"¿Sí?"-preguntó la joven a la adolescente frente a ella

"Ehh... vine a buscar a alguien p-pero creo que me equivoque de apartamento"-respondió Haru algo nerviosa

"¡Nami! Me tengo que ir ya ¿Quién esta en la puerta?"-dijo una voz masculina

Un hombre de cabello marrón, anteojos negros y ojos oscuros apareció en la puerta vestido con un traje, se veía como de casi cuarenta años.

Siendo sinceros, se parecía mucho a Tei.

"¿Puedo ayudarla?"-preguntó con amabilidad

"Eh... s-sí"-respondió la pelinegra-"Mi nombre es Haru y busco a un amigo mío... se llama Aiden"-

"Oh"-dijo el hombre sonriendo débilmente-"Esta en su habitación, tu debes ser la chica con la que fue al cine anoche"-

"Eh S-sí... ¡Sí, soy yo!"-

"Discúlpame si arruiné su cita, jovencita; salió a buscar a su hermano pero ojala no los hubiéramos separado ¿No te pasó nada a ti también, cierto?"-preguntó el adulto con gentileza

"No... no me paso nada"-

"Bien, me tengo que ir"-dijo viéndose un poco mas aliviado-"Les preparé la cena para mas tarde y recuerda que hay mas bolsas de hielo en el congelador"-dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a la que parecía ser su hija

"Sí papá"-dijo la chica sonriendo mientras su padre se iba

"Si el caso dura mas de lo planeado volveré en la noche"-dijo Jared-"Cuídense, Shun sigue castigado así que no lo dejes ver televisión o usar sus herramientas y que Tei no coma dulces antes de la cena"-

"Lo se, papá"-

"Adiós"-

Cuando se fue, la joven se le quedo viendo a Haru.

"¿Vas a entrar?"-

"¡Oh! s-sí"-tartamudeó la pelinegra mientras cruzaba la puerta-"Discúlpame... eh ¿Nami?"-

"En realidad mi nombre es Nanami, solo que papá es... bueno ya sabes como son los padres"-dijo Nanami riendo algo divertida

Haru solo sonrió incómodamente.

"Perdona por creer que me había equivocado de apartamento... lo que pasa es que Aiden es..."-Haru se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir-"¡M-me refiero a que no se parecen demasiado!"-

"No te preocupes, entiendo a lo que te refieres"-dijo la morena sonriendo-"No es raro que los hermanastros no se parezcan, ven; Aiden esta por aquí"-

* * *

"Entonces, el patito se acercó a ese zorro pensando que era su madre..."-

"Tei... no creo que la historia vaya así"-

"Shh, se le llama improvisación"-

"Ya te dije que no necesito que me leas un cuento, me siento mejor"-

"Vamos, esta es la mejor parte"-

"¡Ya dijiste eso como treinta veces!"-

"No estoy hablando contigo"-

Cuando se abrió la puerta, Haru podía notar a Aiden acostado en la cama de abajo de una litera, a Tei con un libro en manos y a Shun frotándose las sienes como si tuviera jaqueca.

"Haru..."-dijo Aiden sorprendido y comenzando a cubrirse mas con su manta-"H-hola..."-

"Hey..."-susurró ella-"No te devolví tu chaqueta anoche y pensé que..."-

"Oh... g-gracias, no debiste molestarte"-

Haru no dijo nada y de repente un silencio incomodo invadió la habitación.

"Tei ¿Quieres ir a explotar salchichas en el microondas?"-preguntó Shun riendo un poco

"¡Sí!"-

No tardó nada para que los dos amigos se quedaran solos.

"Y...¿Qué te sucedió?"-preguntó la pelinegra sentándose en el pie de la cama de su amigo

"N-no lo se, anoche me había ido a buscar a Shun y... no lo se; todo se volvió negro"-dijo Aiden algo deprimido-"Tan pronto como Shun había regresado a casa por si mismo, unas personas llamaron a Jared, al parecer me encontraron desmayado y sangrando mucho por la nariz"-

Haru no entendía lo que había escuchado.

"Pero ¿Como terminaste así?"-preguntó seriamente preocupada-"¿Te golpearon? ¡Oh dios! ¡No me digas que Yama y sus gorilas te encontraron! ¡No debí dejarte ir solo!"-

"¡No! no fue eso, además tu fuiste quien nos salvó de morir y de ser arrestados"- pelinegro riendo nervioso-"Créeme, estoy bien; solo me desmayé "-

"Aun así, lo lamento"-dijo Haru bajando la mirada-"Pero... ¿Sabes? Ganaste la apuesta"-

"¿Enserio?"-

Haru asintió con la cabeza alegrándose de verlo sonreír.

"Duraste mas de una hora en la pelea y trataste de pelear con unos mafiosos, ganaste; hare lo que me pidas"-dijo la heroína sonriendo

"Pues me gustaría que me ayudes a pasar mi examen final de la clase de fotografía"-dijo el chico llevándose su mano a la cara mientras hablaba con pesadez

"¿Como dices?"-preguntó la pelinegra algo confundida

"Me habían dado dos meses para tomar una fotografía especial y hacer un ensayo de lo que sentí en el momento en que la tomé, pero como podrás adivinar; no tengo nada, no pude encontrar el ángulo perfecto para tomar la fotografía... estoy muerto"-dijo Aiden con tristeza

"Estas no se ven tan mal"-dijo Haru mientras veía la pared junto a la cama, la cual estaba repleta de fotografías

"No sirven, las tomé hace tiempo y con la mayoría no sentí nada especial"- dijo el chico mirando sus fotos

"Hey... ¿Cuando tomaste esta?"-preguntó Haru mientras se le iba el aliento

La foto era un poco difícil de notar, parecía ser una pantalla de humo, personas asustadas corriendo, una especie de mar color negro y a lo lejos una luz roja que iba cayendo... Esto tenia que ser una broma ¿Aiden estuvo ahí?

"Iba hacer un reporte sobre la apertura de una división de Krei Tech cuando de repente todo ese desastre sucedió, quería tomar mas fotos pero Shun me llevó arrastrado a un lugar seguro"-explico el chico-"Esta es la única que conseguí pero no esta muy claro que es lo que pasa ¿Porqué preguntas?"-

"Eh...p-por ninguna razón y-yo...ni siquiera estuve ahí, solo lo se porque vi algo sobre ese ataque en las noticias... e-en fin, ¡Vamos a conseguir la mejor foto para que no repruebes!, conozco un par de lugares que te pueden inspirar"-

Con eso dicho, Haru tomó el hombro de Aiden y comenzó a jalarlo para sacarlo de la cama. En respuesta, el chico se sonrojó fuertemente mientras trataba de mantenerse dentro de su sabana.

"¡E-espera!"-gritó Aiden completamente espantado-"¡T-tengo que cambiarme!"-

"Nah, no es para tanto"-dijo la pelinegra insistiendo en sacarlo de la cama

"¡Hablo enserio!"-insistió el chico sujetando la mano de su amiga y retirándola-"¡No quieres verme en estos momentos!"-

La chica esta vez sujetó la manta tratando de retirarla.

"¿Porqué? ¿Tienes piyama de conejitos?"-preguntó de manera sarcástica

En esta lucha al parecer Haru ganó porque de alguna manera logró retirar la sabana de su amigo.

"¡Estoy en ropa interior!"-

Ese grito había llegado un poco tarde, Haru estaba congelada en su lugar aun con la manta en manos. Aiden por su parte se había sentado y abrazaba sus rodillas, su cara mostraba toda la vergüenza que sentía en estos momentos. La chica sentía que pasaron horas de ella mirándolo, no podía evitarlo puesto que después de quitarle la atención a los boxers rojos que usaba el chico, sus ojos se posaron en su cara que estaba aun mas roja.

"_No... no sabia que Aiden era tan pálido..."_-pensó mientras sentía la sangre acumulándose en su cara

"...Y-yo uh voy a... esperar afuera"-fueron las únicas palabras que Haru podía pronunciar mientras le regresaba la manta-"L-lo siento mucho yo no quise desnudarte ¡Q-quiero decir! ¡Incomodarte! N-no q-quise incomodarte de esta manera ¡P-por favor perdóname, te espero afuera!"-

* * *

Saliendo de la casa de Aiden, tomaron la motoneta del chico y salieron a pasear por toda la ciudad. Esta vez era Haru quien tenia que conducir mientras su amigo buscaba con la mirada hasta encontrar su 'Foto ganadora'.

Pero no fue tan divertido como Haru creyó que sería.

Cuatro horas... llevaban recorriendo todo San Fransokio, fueron al parque, el puente, el centro de la ciudad, el jardín de la universidad, el bosque de arboles de cerezo y nada ¡Incluso fotografiaron una mariposa azul en el basurero! Ella no sabia nada de fotografía pero esto era ridículo ¡¿Donde mas planeaba buscar?! para este momento, Aiden se debería de haber dado cuenta de que ambos ya recorrieron toda la ciudad ¡Dos veces!

En estos momentos, el chico se encontraba apuntando con su cámara hacia arriba viendo con atención un nido de aves.

Ya no lo iba a aguantar un minuto mas, así que no lo dudó y le arrojó una bellota en la cabeza para que volteara de una vez por todas.

"¡Auch! ¡Haru!"-gritó Aiden sobándose el golpe en la cabeza-"¿Qué fue eso?"-

"Fue mi manera de decirte que llevamos horas con esto y todavía no te decides en una foto, no es como si tus compañeros de clase consigan una foto de Iron Man o de Mr. Increíble ¿Puedes decidirte de una vez?"-preguntó la chica con fastidio cruzando sus brazos

"Es que... n-no se, ninguna de estas fotos me sirve"-dijo Aiden parándose junto a ella-"Llevo tomando fotos como estas por cuatro años y mi maestro dice que he empeorado un poco, dice que jugando a la segura y siempre irme por el mismo estilo termino aburriendo con mis fotografías"-

Entonces Haru se puso a pensar.

"Me estas diciendo que ya tomaste fotos de cada parte de la ciudad ¿Cierto?"-preguntó con interés

"Eso creo, creo que ya estoy tan acostumbrado a esta ciudad y tal vez ya conozco todos los ángulos posibles que puedo usar para.."-decía el chico pero fue interrumpido por la pelinegra

Antes de que Aiden terminara lo que decía, Haru reacciono por si sola y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa jalándolo haciendo que Aiden quedara a su altura y obligando sus frentes a chocar.

"No perderé mi fe en ti"-dijo Haru con una enorme sonrisa mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos

"...¿Qué?"-

* * *

"¿Ya puedo quitármela?"-

"No"-

"¿Qué tanto haces con mis zapatos?"-

"Solo espera un poco"-

"¿Al menos puedo saber donde estamos?"-

"¿Podrías ser mas paciente?"-

"Haru, tengo los ojos vendados, te dejé conducir mi motoneta, no se donde estamos y todo esto lo vi en una película de terror ¿Me puedo quitar la venda?"-preguntó Aiden

"Te estoy ayudando"-

"¿Secuestrándome?"-

"¿No confías en mi?"-

"Eh..."-

"¡Aiden!"-

"¡Esta bien! Sí, confío en ti pero tengo mis dudas de que..."-

"Quítate la venda"-

Tras rápidamente quitársela, se asustó al darse cuenta de que él y Haru se encontraban parados en el barandal del puente de San Fransokio. Dejó un muy enorme grito salir de su boca mientras se sujetaba de lo que sea que hubiera detrás de él.

"¡¿Qué hacemos aquí?!"-preguntó el chico mientras sujetaba con fuerza la mano de su amiga

Haru solo volteo a verlo con una sonrisa.

"Buscaremos un nuevo ángulo"-

Con eso dicho, Haru se comenzó a inclinar en dirección al vacío mientras sujetaba la mano de Aiden con aun mas fuerza que antes. Esto provocó que ambos cayeran directo al océano.

Mientras su amigo no paraba de gritar, Haru apretó un par de botones en su reloj que provocó que sus botas y las que Aiden se activaran, haciendo que en lugar de caer; se elevaran.

En el momento que ambos se elevaron, Aiden apretó su abrazo sin intención de soltar a Haru.

"¡Whoa! N-no me suelte, por favor ¡No me sueltes!"-gritaba el chico asustado

"Aiden, cálmate... puedes soltarme"-

"¡¿Estas loca?!"-preguntó Aiden-"¡¿Quieres matarnos?!"-

"No... solo tranquilízate, tu también estas usando propulsores en tus zapatos"-

"¿Qué estoy qué?"-

"Solo suéltame antes de que se me termine el aire... me asfixias"-

Lentamente, el chico la dejó ir; no le soltó la mano pero al alejarse podía darse cuenta de que no estaba cayendo. En realidad estaba volando.

"¿E-estamos volando?"-preguntó atónito tratando de mantener el equilibrio

"Casi"-dijo ella con una risita-"Se a donde podemos ir, solo sígueme"-

Con eso, Haru comenzó a volar con un poco de velocidad mientras jalaba a Aiden con su mano. El chico estaba asustado pero al parecer le dejó todo el trabajo a ella mientras él trataba de acostumbrarse. En poco tiempo su cara de miedo cambio por una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hey, si sigo arrastrándote; tardaremos aun mas"-dijo la chica mientras se detenía frente a su amigo-"Tienes que volar por tu mismo"-

"P-pero..."-

"Descuida, solo pon fuerza en tus píes y guíate con tus brazos"-dijo ella sujetándolo por los hombros y hablándole con confianza

"No se si pueda hacerlo"-dijo Aiden completamente nervioso

Después de que él dijera eso, Haru soltó los hombros de su amigo y mientras las yemas de sus dedos recorrían los brazos del chico, lo tomó de ambas manos.

"Solo mírame a mi, no tengas miedo"-le dijo Haru con una sonrisa sincera

"N-no tengo miedo"-

"Entonces vamos"-

Al inicio, Aiden era un poco torpe cuando trataba de moverse y todo parecía empeorar cuando Haru lo soltó. Poco tiempo después, ambos parecían estar en sincronía; ahora solo parecían estar jugando en el aire.

"¡Whooohoo!"-aulló Aiden con felicidad-"¡Esto es increíble! ¡Volar es genial!"-

Mientras el chico volaba dando vueltas en espiral, Haru apareció junto a él recargada con relajación mientras volaba a una velocidad considerablemente rápida.

"¡No te creas mucho, niño!"-gritó un tanto presumida-"¡Yo hago esto y mas todos los días!"-

"¡¿Es un reto, geniecita?!"-

"¡Es la verdad, bonachón!"-

Al parecer se habían olvidado de lo que planeaban hacer puesto que ahora solo se dedicaban a volar graciosamente y a decirse cosas sin sentido.

* * *

Ambos ahora estaban descansando sobre uno de esos globos enormes de la ciudad, esto era algo divertido; por mas raro que fuera, Haru solo se había sentido asi dos veces. La vez que Tadashi y ella volaron en su tabla y la vez que ella tuvo su primer examen de vuelo con Baymax.

"E-eso... eso fue asombroso"-dijo el chico mientras se acostaba en el globo y miraba el cielo-"Nunca me había sentido así..."-

"¿Enserio?"-preguntó ella acostada junto a él

"Sí, estas llena de sorpresas"-dijo volteándola a ver con una sonrisa-"Nunca había hecho algo así, bueno; solía cometer locuras con Ryan todo el tiempo pero tirarme al lago no se compara en nada a esto"-

"¿Quien es Ryan?"-preguntó Haru volteándolo a ver con curiosidad

"Es... era un amigo..."-dijo borrando su sonrisa y bajando la mirada-"En realidad, él era mi único amigo allá en Nueva York..."-

"¿Lo tuviste que dejar cuando te mudaste?"-

"No... ya habíamos dejado de ser amigos como un año antes de irme"-confesó con algo de pesadez-"Ambos éramos buenos amigos desde... desde siempre; creo que nos conocimos en el jardín de niños, ya sabes; cuando conoces a un niño y de repente se vuelve tu mejor amigo... no saben nada uno del otro pero al pasar el tiempo, se vuelven inseparables"-

"Creo que así fue como Tadashi y Fred se volvieron los mejores amigos"-comentó ella riendo un poco

"Ryan siempre estaba ahí para mi al igual que yo estaba ahí para él, pero... él era muy abierto conmigo y en su opinión yo no era tan honesto que digamos"-confesó Aiden con algo de dificultad

"¿Tenias muchos secretos?"-

"No, no es eso; solo que yo nunca le tomé mucha importancia"-dijo encogiéndose en hombros-"Al parecer Ryan estaba cansado de que yo no fuera del todo honesto con él, discutimos antes de irse a un campamento y cuando regresó... él era algo popular, tenia muchos amigos; se olvidó de mi"-

"No creo que él..."-

"Cuando lo confronté me dijo que yo no valía la pena... me hizo sentir tan mal; después de la muerte de mi madre estuve teniendo problemas con Shun y enojarme por lo de Ryan solo volvió las cosas peor"-dijo el chico llevando sus manos a su cara con pesadez

"...Lo lamento.."-

"No importa... supongo que ahora todo esta mejor...y si casi tuve que perder la mano para que nuestras vidas mejoraran, que así sea"-

Aiden se vio extrañado cuando de repente, Haru comenzó a reírse sin control. Se sentó junto a ella y la miró reírse mientras se sujetaba el estomago.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"-preguntó sonriendo un poco

"Sonaste justamente como mi hermano"-dijo Haru entre risas-"La única persona que conozco que diría algo así sería Tadashi"-

"Pues me alegra que mi dolor te haga reír tanto"-dijo Aiden riendo también

"Hey ¿Recuerdas porqué vinimos aquí arriba?"-le preguntó Haru a su amigo

"...Oh es cierto, la foto; lo olvide por completo"-dijo el chico agarrándose la cabeza

"Cierra los ojos..."-

Aiden hizo lo que su amiga le pidió.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"-

"Nada.. solo vamos a esperar"-

Dos segundos...

Seis segundos...

Diez segundos y esto ya parecía una eternidad.

"Y... ábrelos"-

Una ultima sorpresa se presentó ante él, el sol se estaba poniendo lentamente. No podía creer lo que podía ver... la ciudad, los globos, las nubes... esta vista era por demás perfecta.

"Wow..."-

"¿Qué esperas? toma una foto"-

Aiden reaccionó rápido y tomando su cámara torpemente, tomó una fotografía de ese momento que jamás querría olvidar.

"Con esto seguramente pasaras la clase"-dijo la pelinegra poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico

"Gracias... ven aquí"-dijo Aiden mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de su amiga

En poco tiempo, tomó una fotografía de ambos en ese hermoso atardecer. Después de mirar la foto, se miraron entre si hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya era tarde.

"Creo que mejor deberíamos volver"-


	13. Contando sentimientos

**_Big Hero 6 le pertenece a M_****_arvel y a Disney..._**

* * *

Capitulo trece: Contando sentimientos

"_Me estoy volviendo loca... debo estar loca... definitivamente estoy enloqueciendo_"-

Ese mismo pensamiento corría una y otra vez por la cabeza de la joven chica de dieciséis años, ahora Haru se encontraba trabajando en el casco de la armadura de Baymax. No estaba prestando atención absoluta en lo que hacia, no hacía mas que mover el destornillador por todas partes, no dejaba de mover su píe con velocidad en señal de anticipación. Se podía notar que la pobre chica estaba estresada.

Ni siquiera se movió cuando la puerta se abrió, No era Tadashi; eran Gogo y Honey Lemon.

"Recibimos tu mensaje"-dijo la rubia cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

"¿Cual es la emergencia?"-preguntó la ciclista

"Siéntense"-pidió Haru sin mover la mirada del casco

Ambas se miraron extrañadas pero aun así hicieron lo que su amiga les dijo.

"Haru ¿Te encuentras bien?"-preguntó la rubia de ojos verdes preocupada por la joven chica

La pelinegra no respondió pero dejo lo que hacia para entregarles un cuaderno verde a Gogo.

Este cuaderno era el que Haru utilizaba para calculo, la ciclista lo observó y puso una cara de confusión ¿Porqué le dio esto?

"Yo... estaba en clase de calculo y... me aburrí"-dijo Haru mirando al suelo en señal de vergüenza-"Estaba haciendo garabatos en mi cuaderno... no presté atención y no sabía lo que hacía"-

Gogo miró por las paginas hasta encontrar la ultima, su cara cambio de confundida a impactada, sin decir nada mas; le dio el cuaderno a Honey.

Honey Lemon se quedó muda.

En la pagina habían pequeños dibujos de Baymax, naves espaciales, un dibujo de una chica seguida de un vampiro con un signo de interrogación. Pero lo que llamó mas la atención de la rubia fue el nombre de Aiden dentro de un corazón.

"Eh... Haru... ¿Estas siendo totalmente sincera con esto?"-preguntó Honey cerrando el cuaderno y mirando a Haru con comprensión

"¡No lo se!"-respondió la pelinegra sentándose en el sillón frente a ellas-"¡Estaba distraída! ¡Creí que estaba dibujando otra cosa!"-

"No es tan grave"-dijo Gogo sonriendo ligeramente

"¿No es tan grave? ¡No creo que estas viendo el dibujo si piensas que no es tan grave!"-gritó Haru mientras su cara enrojecía cada vez mas

"Ya se que todo esto te parece extraño"-dijo Honey-"Todo esto es normal"

"¡¿Normal?! No puede ser normal, al menos no para mi"-protestó la adolescente de cabello negro-"Mi mente siempre esta llena de robots, explosiones y gomitas ¡No de... d-de"-

"¿Chicos?"-preguntó Gogo algo juguetona

"¡No lo digas!"-

La chica del mechón purpura comenzó a reír por lo bajo y miró a su amiga de ojos verdes, mirándola recordaba como esto ya había sucedido antes.

"Haru, no eres la primera en pasar por esto"-dijo la rubia de ojos verdes-"Dime ¿Qué eras lo que estabas pensando cuando hiciste ese dibujo por accidente?"-

"Pues... creo que estaba recordando que ayer pasé todo el día con Aiden, lo estaba ayudando con un proyecto"-explicó la chica hablando con mas normalidad-"Cuando conseguimos la foto... charlamos un poco, me contó algunas cosas sobre él... cosas personales"-

"¿Personales? Se conocen desde hace casi dos semanas"-cuestionó la ciclista

"Eso creo... no puedo evitarlo, es muy fácil hablar con él"-respondió Haru-"Y cuando pensaba en nosotros hablando... mirándonos fijamente... ¡Estoy enferma!"-

"No, no lo estas"-dijo Honey firmemente-"Estar atraída a alguien no es algo malo, es todo lo contrario"-

"Eso lo puedes decir tu ¡Ustedes han tenido cientos de novios!"-gritó Haru algo molesta

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Solo he tenido un novio en toda mi vida!"-dijo Honey completamente ofendida por lo que dijo su amiga

"Yo como un par... a no ser que contemos ese niño en el Kindergarden"-dijo Gogo poniéndose a pensar-"Claro que solo duró una semana pero nos tomamos de la mano muchas veces"-

"Bueno, créelo o no pero, yo jamás me tomé de la mano con un niño y mucho menos tenido novio"-dijo Haru cruzándose de brazos-"En realidad; la primera vez que tuve un amigo que no fuera Tadashi fue cuando las conocí a ustedes y a los demás"-

"Sí, Tadashi nos contó que eras muy anti-social antes de llegar aquí"-dijo Gogo

"Es muy fácil serlo cuando las personas que tienes cerca son cretinos"-dijo ella en contra-"Y bien ¿Qué debería hacer con mi problema?"-

"En realidad... nada, sino puedes evitarlo; tienes que vivir con ello, probablemente no sea real y no dure"-dijo Honey sonriéndole a Haru-"Pero si algún día estas totalmente segura de lo que sientes y tienes que expresarlo; solo siéntate, habla con él y se totalmente sincera"-

"¿Es todo? Suena demasiado sencillo"-

"Créeme, no lo es"-dijo la rubia con una risita

"Pero de ahora en adelante todo será incomodo mientras esté cerca de Aiden... no se si pueda verlo otra vez"-dijo Haru mirando el suelo con vergüenza

"Por favor, habla la chica que tiene una doble vida como líder de un equipo de superhéroes"-dijo Gogo con algo de burla-"Niña, si puedes enfrentar asesinos y criminales sin parpadear, puedes manejar un poco de incomodidad"-

"¿Eso crees?"-

"Estoy segura ¿Qué dices, eh? ¿Dejaras de lloriquear y seguiros con tu vida?"-preguntó Gogo ofreciéndole el puño a Haru

En respuesta, la pelinegra le chocó el puño a su amiga y al acercarse a Honey, le dio un rápido abrazo.

"No se que haría si no las tuviera a ustedes"-dijo separándose de la rubia quien solo le dio una sonrisa

"Ni nosotros sin ti, eres como la hermanita que nunca tuve"-dijo Honey poniendo la mano en el cabello de la chica-"A veces siento que somos familia"-

"Eso mismo dijiste del hermanito de Wasabi cuando lo conociste"-río Haru

"Bueno, en mi defensa; si los padres de Wasabi no hubieran adoptado al pequeño Kristoff yo lo habría hecho"-respondió ella haciendo que las tres chicas compartieran una risa

"Hey... prométanme que no le dirán nada de esto a Tadashi... si se entera, las cosas se podrían feas"-dijo Haru

"Tu secreto esta a salvo con nosotras"-dijo Gogo-"Solo no hagas algo estúpido"-

"Sabes que no puedo cumplir esa promesa"-

La ciclista le sonrío a su amiga después de oír eso.


	14. Rescate

**Wow... ya fueron dos meses desde que actualice y...pues...¡Sin excusa especifica!... ok en realidad si hay escusa, mi ultimo año de High School acaba de empezar y ser una senior es mas difícil de lo que creí, en fin; no teman porque luchare por seguir escribiendo! Para recompensarlos, pondré un cameo que estoy completamente segura de que ya veían venir y muchos esperaban.**

**_Big Hero 6 le pertenece a M_****_arvel y a Disney..._**

* * *

Capitulo catorce: Rescate

Esto se estaba convirtiendo en un habito.

¿Cuantas veces tenían que pasar por lo mismo?

En estos momentos, el equipo de héroes mejor conocido como Big Hero 6 se encontraba tratando de llegar lo mas rápido posible al tren de San Fransokio, tenían entendido que los mutantes habían roto un pedazo de las vías y que el tren se acercaba a gran velocidad, en un lugar cualquiera eso no tendría mucho problema pero la razón de que esto puede causar mucha destrucción es que el las vías del tren de la ciudad están colocadas sobre las calles. ¿De quien fue la idea? No lo sabían pero eso no era de importancia ahora.

Solo necesitaban un plan para salvar a la gente atrapada en ese tren.

"¡Baymax!"-habló Fred desde la espalda del robot mientras volaba junto a su amiga-"Cuando nos bajes, ve al frente y detén el tren"-

"Fred, eso puede causar que los pasajeros se accidenten"-dijo Gogo mientras se sujetaba de la pierna de Tadashi para volar a la misma velocidad

"Espera Gogo, Fred me acaba de dar una idea"-dijo Tadashi mientras no apartaba la vista del camino-"Trataré de fundir las ruedas del tren para que se detenga lentamente, Tu y Wasabi saben mas de ingeniería que todos nosotros combinados así que necesito que encuentren la manera de como frenarlo desde adentro"-pidió mientras la chica coreana y el chico de piel morena asentían

"Yo me encargare de darles tiempo, distraeré a los mutantes pero no se cuanto tiempo pueda resistir así que tienen que ser rápidos"-dijo Honey Lemon mientras preparaba una bomba recién salida de su bolso

"Mientras ustedes hacen eso; Fred, Baymax y yo trataremos de evacuar a los pasajeros"-dijo Haru mientras ella y sus compañeros se acercaban al lugar del desastre

Una vez ahí, se preocuparon del hecho de que había demasiada gente rodeando la parte destruida de las vías mientras veían aterrados como el tren se acercaba. Al darse cuenta de que el tren estaba a punto de llegar, no dudaron y se prepararon para saltar.

"¡¿Listos?!"-preguntó Haru mientras Baymax cambiaba en dirección empicada-"¡Ahora!"-

Justo después de que la adolescente de dieciséis años gritó, Honey lanzó una bomba que provocó una enorme explosión de color azul, esa explosión había cubierto el lugar entero así que no fueron vistos al momento de aterrizar.

Apenas sus amigos se encontraban en el borde de la parte rota de las vías, Tadashi se puso a volar hasta llegar a la parte trasera del tren y sin dudarlo por al menos un segundo, usó ambas manos para lanzar una enorme cantidad de fuego abajo en las pequeñas ruedas metálicas del vehículo. Los demás podían notar como el tren iba cada vez mas lento a causa del fuego de su amigo.

"Wasabi, súbete a mi espalda"-pidió la chica de armadura amarilla mientras doblaba sus piernas y estiraba su cuerpo para dejar a su amigo subirse

"No creo que sea buena idea que"-

"¡Sube a mi espalda!"-ordenó la chica con un grito que reflejaba su poca paciencia

El chico hizo lo que ella le había pedido y mientras se subía a la espalda de su amiga, se daba cuenta de como ella no se quejaba ni tenia problemas para sostenerlo.

"¿Siquiera peso algo para ti?"-preguntó Wasabi algo ofendido

"No tienes idea de cuanto ¡Ahora sujétate!"-gritó Gogo mientras sus discos la hacían ir a toda velocidad

Eso solo dejó a Honey, Haru, Fred y a Baymax solos. Ninguno se movió, no lo harían hasta que sus amigos terminaran con su parte del plan. Distrayéndose un poco, la chica de cabellos negros volteó para ver si estaban a punto de ser atacados o algo por el estilo. Al notar que todo estaba tranquilo y que nadie los había tratado de lastimar se dio cuenta de una cosa.

_No habia nadie en las vías del tren, ellos eran los únicos ahí._

* * *

"¡¿Como quieres que entremos?!"-preguntó el chico en armadura verde

"¡Rompe una ventana!"-respondió su compañera a gritos-"¡No es tan difícil!"-

Wasabi decidió actuar contra su propio juicio y mientras volteaba al lado opuesto, utilizó su puño para romper la ventana que estaba en el cuarto de control.

Sin mirar, ayudó a Gogo para que esta se pudiera deslizar por la ventana a pesar de sus discos que le estorbaban. Una vez adentro, ambos se llevaron la mano a sus bocas, puesto que no podrían creer lo que estaba frente a ellos.

La sala de control estaba completamente vacía pero había señales de que adentro hubo una pelea, casi todo estaba roto y lleno de golpes pero el freno de mano estaba intacto.

"Revisare los controles, tu toma el freno de mano"-pidió Wasabi mientras se acercaba al tablero

La cara del muchacho cambiaba de preocupación a concentración repetidamente, apretando algunos botones al azar se dio cuenta lentamente de como funcionaba esto. Se dio cuenta de que en un letrero decía como frenar el tren en caso de emergencia y después de utilizar una llave en un cerrojo al mismo tiempo que presionaba un botón verde, se apresuro a ver como le iba a su amiga.

"¡N-no funciona!"-decía la chica de armadura amarilla mientras trataba de empujar la palanca

En ese momento, Wasabi tomó el freno al con las dos manos.

"¡Hagámoslo juntos!"-pidió el chico mientras su compañera asentía rápidamente

Sin mas, ambos jalaron la palanca lo mas fuerte que podían. Se notaba que estaban luchando para hacer que esa cosa se moviera, pero después todo su esfuerzo; lograron activar el freno de mano.

* * *

Al darse cuenta de que el tren se comenzaba a detener, Haru y Fred no perdieron tiempo en entrar. Le habían pedido a Honey que usara una bomba para hacer una especie de tobogán y así evacuar a todos los pasajeros.

Tal vez fue un poco descuidado volar la pared del tren con su guante pero en estos momentos lo único que pasaba por la mente de la joven chica era sacar a todas esas personas de ese lugar antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

En el momento en que entraron, se dieron cuenta que las personas adentro se veían asustadas y ver a una chica de armadura morada y a un enorme lagarto azul no ayudaba en nada.

"¡Atención!"-grito la líder del equipo-"¡Necesitamos que evacuen el tren en este momento!"-

La gente no tardo en dirigirse a la 'salida improvisada' que Haru había creado. Tanto ella como Fred ayudaban a que las personas se apresuraran y no salieran heridas mientras trataban de escapar, pero lo que llamó la atención de la pelinegra eran dos adultos que se negaban a salir.

"¡Nuestras hijas! ¡Ellas no están aquí!"-gritó una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos azules mientras ella y su esposo trataban de irse a la parte trasera del tren

"¡No, no pueden ir allá!"-grito Fred interponiéndose en el camino de la pareja

"¡Mis niñas están en la parte trasera del tren!"-gritó el hombre mientras trataba de que el chico en traje de lagarto lo dejara entrar

"¡Yo me ocupare de ellas!"-dijo Haru mientras se detenía al señor que la miraba con miedo-"¡Solo salgan!"-

"¡Pero-"-

"¡De nada nos sirven ustedes estando también en peligro!"-gritó la pelinegra firmemente-"Me encargare de que sus hijas salgan sanas y salvas, solo tienen que confiar en nosotros"-

La pareja se miro el uno al otro y después asintieron.

"Solo sálvenlas"-pidió el hombre aterrado por la vida de sus hijas

"Lo hare"-respondió-"Se los juro"-

"¡Y por favor no las lastimen!"-pidió la mujer desesperadamente

Haru se confundió por un momento, ella jamás lastimaría... no había tiempo, tenia que actuar rápido.

"Ella lo hará bien, pero por favor; tienen que salir ahora"-dijo Fred-"Nenita, yo me encargare de que todos lleguen al suelo a salvo, tu hazte cargo de salvar a esas dos pequeñas"-

Asintiendo con la cabeza, se fue corriendo lo mas rápido que podía mientras con su guante; volaba todas y cada una de las paredes que se cruzaban en su camino.

* * *

No tardó mucho en llegar al ultimo vagón, al no ver nada ahí; se dio cuenta de que podía escuchar muchos lloriqueos, y al acercarse; se dio cuenta de que había dos niñas abrazándose mientras lloraban.

"Hey"-habló suavemente para asegurarse de no asustar a las pequeñas niñas que tenia en frente-"Vengan conmigo, las llevare con sus padres"-

A pesar de que les habló con gentileza, las niñas se veían asustadas y no se atrevían a acercársele.

Haru suspiró... iba arrepentirse de esto.

"No tengan miedo"-dijo la chica llevándose las manos al casco y retirándolo lentamente

Ambas la miraron algo confundidas cuando Haru reveló su rostro.

"¿Lo ven?"-preguntó con una sonrisa-"Soy solo una persona, mi nombre es Haru y mis amigos y yo venimos aquí para ayudarlas ¿Como se llaman ustedes?"-

"Anna"-dijo la niña de vestido verde, cabello pelirrojo y recogido en dos coletas bajas

"Elsa"-dijo la rubia de vestido azul, cabello rubio platinado y recogido en una corta trenza

"Sus padres están esperándolas allá abajo, vengan conmigo"-pidió mientras les ofrecía sus manos-"Los llevare con ellos"-

Las niñas parecían seguir desconfiando de la chica pero aun así se le acercaron. Haru se dio cuenta y casi grita de la frustración, no tenia tiempo para esto.

"No hay nada que temer, siempre hago cosas así"-aseguro mientras notaba que la pelirroja seguía asustada-"¿Quieres usar mi casco? así no te lastimaras la cabeza"-

Anna parecía dudar pero Elsa no lo pensó dos veces antes de ponerle el casco purpura a su hermanita. Ese acto hizo que Haru pensara que ellas le tenían algo mas de confianza así que las tomó a ambas de la cintura y las sujetó con fuerza.

"Ahora solo tenemos que ¡Ah!"-

Una explosión repentina ocurrió justo detrás de ella, su instinto actuó antes que ella y terminó arrojándose sin soltar a las dos niñas en sus brazos.

Hace algunas semanas se habría preguntado de donde venia la explosión pero estaba tan acostumbrada que ya no necesitaba hacerse esa pregunta.

"Justo cuando pensé que ellos tendrían algo mejor que hacer..."- susurró la chica mientras apretaba un botón en su casco que era utilizado por la niña-"¿Baymax?...Baymax ¿Estas ahí"-

"Estoy aquí, Haru"-dijo el robot al otro lado de la línea

Tanto Anna como Elsa se veían completamente confundidas en estos momentos.

"Necesito que vengas por mi, estoy tratando de salvar a dos niñas aquí en el ultimo vagón del tren"-pidió la chica mientras trataba de mantener su equilibrio, se había dado cuenta de que la parte del tren y de las vías donde estaban, estaba totalmente separadas del resto

"Me temo que tendrás que saltar del tren"-respondió el robot

Al notar como las pequeñas se asustaban, Haru decidió negarse.

"Baymax, no puedo hacer eso"-contradijo la adolescente-"Ven por mi, ahora"-

"No puedo hacer eso, Haru"-respondió Baymax-"Estoy sujetando las vías del tren aquí abajo para que ustedes no terminen cayendo, si saltas en una parte del tren no separada, podría soltar esto e ir a salvarte a ti y la las menores que estas tratando de ayudar"-

...Ya entendía a donde Baymax quería llegar con esto.

"Eh... esta bien"-dijo al momento de terminar la comunicación

Haru notaba perfectamente como ambas niñas la veían con preocupación.

"E-elsa... A-anna..."-tartamudeó estando algo incomoda-"N-necesito que cierren los ojos y me abracen lo mas fuerte que puedan"-

Ninguna protestó y ambas hicieron lo que Haru les pidió como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, y con toda honestidad, sus vida sí dependían de eso.


End file.
